Only Gets Worse
by Alonein-Darkness7
Summary: Set during Fast Forward. Two of the Dark Clones aren't happy with their lives and decide to change that by kidnapping our favorite turtles clad in orange and purple. Poor boys. Most Warnings; Slash, Turtlecest, Turtleslash, Non-con. Pairings inside!
1. Prelude

**Author's Note**: First off, happy International Day of Slash! I just learned of this holiday and I had to do something for it, so I decided to post my Turtleslash story here!

So, I bet a lot of my normal readers are looking at this and going, 'WTF?' Well, yeah, I can understand why. But I'm out about it; I like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and I like Slash; I also like to combine things that I like! And this is the outcome. Especially since I like dark things and the Dark Clones are the greatest things that came out of the Fast Forward series (it had one good thing at least).

So this will be updated whenever. I already have the first five chapters posted at the LiveJournal community, you know which one I mean. ;) So if you don't want to wait, go read there! And those who are coming from that wonderful community, yeah, I combined the first two preludes for this chapter to make it a bit longer.

Oh, my other Sladin stories will still be updated! Do not worry about my sudden switch of Fandoms. I still love SladeRobin and other such pairings, I just need to work with something that isn't human but still dark so I can be able to write dark, angsty human things once again. But do feel free to read this fic as well, trust me; the Turtle Fandom does not disappoint!

* * *

**Chapter** **Title:** Prelude of the Beginning  
**Chapter Rating: ****Pg-13** for naughty words  
**Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, one-sided Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo (eight turtles, so many pairings!)  
**Chapter Summary: **And it begins.

The greatest thing about being an evil clone, Mikey's evil clone had realized one day, was that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Which meant that he no longer got beaten up by the rest of his brothers as much, seeing as they didn't need to fight for food anymore.

When they were hungry, they robbed some grocery store and got out of there before the peace keepers came. When they wanted something new, they robbed another store to get it and were satisfied with that. And when they wanted sex, they got it by whatever ways they could.

He was an extremely lucky clone though, because he had his own boyfriend and he knew exactly how to get sex from him.

"Leon," he cooed as he nudged his older clone-brother's door open. "I got you a new book on plants!" He didn't know why Leon was so obsessed with plants all of a sudden, but he wasn't going to argue with it if he could use it to obtain sex. "Can I have a blowjob for being a good little boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, eh? Oh, Leon, that's so precious," Leon's bedroom door was shoved the rest of the way open, revealing the occupants to Michael as he stood in the doorway, holding the stolen book to his chest.

"Since when did you figure that Michael had the mind capacity to understand what a boyfriend was?" Michael gulped as he hesitantly took a step back, away from the purple clone. "Come now, Michael, don't let me interrupt you and your boyfriend, please come in."

"Leon," Michael cried as he ducked into the room and quickly sprinted away from the purple turtle to the disgruntled looking blue one.

"Donald, I've told you to leave Michael alone before and I expect--"

"Yes, and now I know why you suddenly started to stand up for the insignificant fool. Well, I understand your motivations now." Donald grinned, his tail flicking in the air behind him. "As I expect you to understand what I was saying before your boy toy arrived," he glanced at Michael and loved the shiver he earned; the youngest clone would always be afraid of him. "So, do we have a deal?"

Leon growled and crossed his arms over his large chest. "I want you out of my room, now."

"Rafieo agrees with me." Donald argued. "He wants one of the turtles as his own as well, in fact, he wants his," he motioned to Michael, "original. If we only took two of them then the peace keepers would have less motivation to intrude."

"But the other two brothers would have more motivation to find us and defeat us." Leon frowned and shook his head. "It won't work; they're stronger than us--"

"We were designed to be stronger than them!"

"—because they work as a team." Leon finished. "We will never get along as well as they do and we will never be as strong as them because of it."

Donald frowned. "Did you learn that in one of your new meditation books? You're not your original, Leon, and you'll never be like him." He turned around and gripped Leon's door. "Just like I'll never be my original because my original would listen to his leader," he slammed the door shut.

Michael looked at Leon and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?" Leon glanced down at him, his bionic eye flashing red, a tell-tale sign that he was upset.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about, Michael," Leon assured.

"But Donald knows that we're a couple now," Michael frowned. "That's bad."

"That's not as big of a problem as we thought it would be. Apparently, he wants his original to be his, ah, boyfriend." Leon sat down on the edge of his bed and Michael quickly took a spot next to him.

"And Rafieo wants my original as his boyfriend?" Michael asked. Leon nodded. "Well, that's not bad, right? We can all be happy like that. And someone can even take my old room since I barely use it now."

"That's generous of you, Michael," Leon turned and cupped the yellow turtle's face. "But the thing is, the originals don't want to be here and they don't want to date us."

"Oh," Michael frowned even as he leaned into the touch. "So…this is bad?"

"And it's only going to get worse."

* * *

It couldn't possibly get worse, Raph decided. He stood off against his dark clone in the abandoned part of town and for a brief moment wondered why the future still had abandoned places. His attention was quickly snapped back to present matters as he watched Don's clone hold up Leo who looked like he had been run over by an old fashioned lawn mower.

Raph growled, he knew that it had been a set up when Mikey had found that cheesy advertisement about classic comics for only 'true fans and VIPs only' and Cody couldn't confirm such an event ever taking place in the particular spot. But Mikey couldn't resist the temptation and they certainly weren't going to let their baby brother walk into something by himself, especially not in the future in a city that was slowly getting use to being run by someone other than Darrius Dun.

If Cody hadn't been called off because of some sort of emergency then they probably could have been warned that this part of town, called 'Abandoned Row' for obvious reasons, was condemned for demolition soon and that no events had taken place even near it in decades.

But Mikey had to run through the door with the lame neon sign proclaiming that the convention was held within. And then he had to leave the haunting image of running out of the dark building, his face pale, only to be grabbed by two red hands and pulled quickly back into the darkness, screaming for help as the door closed behind him.

"Don," Leo had shouted and Raph had been able to tell that he was panicked since his voice squeaked a bit. "Is there any other way to get into this building?" And of course there was and Raph should have guessed that the spot they were standing on was going to collapse under their feet.

Don had hit his head and he was out cold, leaving Raph and Leo the task of finding a way out of the cellar they had found themselves in while carrying him. Luckily, they had made it to a higher level floor with a few hanging lights that seemed like quite a blast from the past as they flickered off and on.

And of course, that was when the lights had to go out and Raph had felt himself being picked up and thrown out of one of the windows that hadn't offered up any light, useless things.

When his clone had crashed through the building's wall and tackled him, Raph instantly knew that his clone had gotten stronger. Fighting him for a while, he was positive that his clone was stronger. Which brought him to where he was now; his clone improved, his brothers all down, and another clone facing off against him as well.

"What gives?" Raph asked, his Sais out in front of him as he kept himself at the ready, eyeing the two clones. "Just the two of ya now?"

"Our brothers were fine living their lives as they are now, the naïve fools." Don's clone spoke up as he continued to hold Leo by his throat. The way Leo wasn't moving started to worry Raph that he was possibly dead, not just knocked out. "But luckily, my brother here and I have similar goals containing your two siblings. So, we offer you a deal, since it seems like the medications I made to my brother still aren't enough to be able to defeat you.

"It's your choice," Don's evil clone explained. "You can have this brother back," he motioned with Leo, waving his limp body around like he was a flag. "And be satisfied enough with him not to look for your other siblings, ever, after you leave here. Or I can crush his air tubes, causing him to slowly suffocate without any hope of survival, and you can try to fight us, only to be killed as well, and know that your remaining siblings will still remain with us. So, what are you going to do?"

Raph growled, clenching his Sais tight enough to hear the high-tech base crunch a bit under his hands.

"The choice is really simple; you can keep one brother or loose them all. I know you're not the brightest turtle, but even you should be able to figure out that one is better than none." Don's clone grinned as his long tail flicked behind him.

Raph knew that Leo would never let Mikey or Don be sacrificed for himself but Raph couldn't stand any of his brothers suffering. "Why don't ya take me instead? Leave my brothers alone and take me."

"We don't wan' you." Raph's clone stated, smirking. "Nothing personal,"

"You're taking too long to decide for something so easy. I'm choosing for you now," Don's clone growled and pulled his arm back, hefting Leo over his shoulder, and then quickly threw Leo up into the air.

"Leo!" Raph cried out, terrified, and quickly ran to be under his brother.

Just as Leo was about to hit the ground, Raph dove and caught him. Checking for a pulse, Raph was relieved to find one and to see that Leo was mostly just banged up, probably cheap shots like the entire setup had been. Placing Leo gently down onto the ground, Raph turned around in time to see the dark clones hover car take off and disappear.

"Fuck," Raph knew that things were really bad now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **Title:** Welcome to Hell  
**Rating: ****Nc-17 **like most will be from now on  
**Warning: NON-CON, this means RAPE! Even if it's not graphic this chapter. Plus TORTURE!  
Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
**Chapter Summary:** Don wishes he never woke up.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you're all giving this a shot but I'm afriad I might loose people from here on since it starts getting dark.

* * *

"—said carefully, you idiotic twit, or else you'll end up breaking the damn thing, again. Forget it, I'll just have to do it myself but I swear if he wakes up now I'm going to break your arm."

Donatello moaned and tossed his aching head from one side to the other, slowly. His head currently felt like it weighed over a thousand pounds. He opened his eyes and then quickly shut them, grimacing and moaning again at the bright lights.

"Uh, Donald, I think he is waking up now." Don couldn't place the voice but he knew that he had heard it before. It sounded familiar but, off, somehow.

"Of course he is," Another voice, only quieter or perhaps farther away, Donnie couldn't really tell at the moment. "Move aside," it was louder now. "I'll have to sedate him; we're still not close enough to home yet for him to be able to look around. Besides, like I told you, we can't have them know where our lair is in case they can contact their brothers or escape."

"They ain't gonna escape. I'm not gonna let him." The other voice growled, sounding farther away now. "Did you get the stupid thing to work?"

"Yes, believe it or not, but the auto pilot isn't the most complicated thing in the world to work since it's a button that says auto pilot on it."

"You know I can't read."

"Yes, I know," the voice mumbled, "Neanderthal,"

Donnie moaned as he felt something wet on his arm. He tried to tug his arm away but he didn't have the strength to.

Opening his eyes to tiny slits, Don tried to see his surroundings. He could make out a blurry purple object in front of him "Just close your eyes," Don groaned as something sharp pricked his skin. "You'll wake up in a much worse place," The blurry purple kidnapper chuckled as Don's eyes fell closed.

* * *

Don shivered and moaned as his eyes fluttered open and closed until he finally kept them closed and turned his head to the side. His instinct was telling him to stay asleep. That today was a good day to just stay in his own subconscious mind and skip out on all of his responsibilities.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it was one of those days that he had the choice to stay asleep all day. "Good, now the fun can begin. Come now, little turtle, it's time for you to open your eyes and see your new home."

Confused and curious, Don opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh light, and looked around at his new setting. He held back the urge to scream. Barely.

He was strapped down to a metal table, which helped to explain why he was so cold, his hands stretched high above his head, and all of his futuristic gear was missing. The room he was in had stark white walls, metal tables with thousands of scientific instruments and beakers, some blue, some bubbling, some smoking, some labeled with warnings, and the floor was regular concrete, a big contrast to the walls and made Don's eyes complain for merely looking at it.

The worst thing though had to be the other creature in the room with him. His dark clone; his twisted alter ego with added mutations to make him purple all over and loom over others with his abnormal height. Don shivered again, this time not because of the cold steel table he was on, as his clone's long tail snaked on the edge of the table, tentatively tracing up Don's arm.

"Welcome, my little original, to the rest of your life," He grinned, showing off his sharpened teeth as he stood from the chair and he was sitting in to loom over his victim. "I'll be your god from now on, deciding when you eat, drink, sleep, and whether you feel pain or pleasure. You can call me Donald," The grin widened as his eyes narrowed, "Or master, if that will help you settle into your new role easier."

"You ambushed us," Don recalled as he remember his younger brother's frightened screams and the red, clawed hands.

"Correct you are," he chuckled darkly. "Glad to see that you've made a full recovery from that little sedative I had to slip you. It's about time you did," Donald turned away from Don's table to wander around the room, turning a few of the beakers around so Don could see that they were labeled. He couldn't make out the labels though, no matter how hard he tried. "You've been unconscious for a total of seven hours already and I want to play with you before this day is done."

Don closed his eyes and mentally counted his breaths, inhaling for five seconds and exhaling for seven three times before he asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I have three tables set up, currently, around you." Donald explained as he motioned to the three tables around the room. One directly in front of Don's table, one angled a bit on his right side, and the last angled for easy access to the door on his left side. "The objects on this table," he pointed to the one closest to the door, "Will be used when you've made me happy. The one in the middle when I'm content and the last one will be used the most, namely, when you haven't pleased me enough.

"Plus, if you'd kindly strain your neck enough to glance behind you," Donald motioned behind Don and the tied down turtle hesitantly glimpsed behind himself at the bed. He noted the chains attached to the headrest. "As soon as you become the nice submissive pet that I know you will be, I'll let you join me in a real bed. Until then, this table is going to have to make due."

Don clenched his hands into fists and experimentally tugged at the solid bindings holding him down. Not even a budge, like he dreaded. "You still didn't answer my question." Don reprimanded.

His clone chuckled and Don was certain that he already hated the high pitched noise. "I thought that with an explanation like _that_ I didn't need to actually answer you. But I suppose that you are a turtle who likes to learn so I'll just give you a demonstration and you'll understand what is going to happen to you."

Watching his clone's slow steps as he moved to stand before the table to the right of Don, Don gulped and really hoped that his siblings were on their way with a speedy rescue. He didn't want to know what his clone had in plan for him.

He was a turtle of science and he knew that science was a dangerous and destructive thing in the wrong hands. Even in the right hands, science was often still used incorrectly or clumsily to create unnecessary damages.

"There are a few questions I've often wondered about my little original, in hopes to learn more about myself, of course. And once I answer those questions, I'm sure I could think of a few more." His clone rambled on as he picked up a glass container of a clear liquid. "For instance, I once spilled acid on my hand but was able to clean it off before it started to burn. Ever since then, I've wondered how much damage our skin can take before the pain actually starts to register to our minds.

"So let's see how long it takes for this acid to begin burning your skin off." He grinned. "Computer," he spoke aloud and Don's wide eyes glanced to an area on the wall that had turned green due to his voice command. "Start timing," Don gasped as the acid was poured on his arm, "Now,"

Don watched, his eyes wide and barely daring to breath, as the acid began to bubble on his skin. So far, his clone was right. Nothing was happening, yet. Then the reaction began to take place and steam started to rise as the liquid began to decrease and burn Don's skin as the turtle screamed.

He turned his head to the side, not wanting to watch as his skin burned off, and tugged desperately at the bindings, moving his arm, as he screamed as loud as he could.

And then the pain was being wiped away as his doppelganger washed away the acid, showing the red, agitated skin beneath. "Computer, what was the recorded time?"

"Eleven point three seconds, master." A computerized, feminine voice replied, coming from the ceiling.

"Excellent," Donald grinned and rubbed his hands together. Donatello continued to pant for lost breath and kept his eyes close, trying to block out what his skin looked like. "Now, let's see how strong your inner skin cells are compared to your outer."

Don's eyes shot open at the thought that he was going to be fed acid. "What? You can't be serious about…" He trailed off as he glanced at his clone. And he couldn't look away as his clone slowly stroked his large erection from tip down to base in an agonizing manner that would make Don go crazy.

Again, the darker turtle chuckled as he watched the fear trail over his captured prey's eyes. Donatello had yet to even notice that his mask was gone along with his other gear, leaving his expressions vulnerable for Donald to see.

"I told you, Donnie," Donald cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice, "I'm your better in everything. And those who are better get whatever they want out of those who are not. So, because I loved hearing you scream, I want to hear it again, and again, and again." Don gasped as Donald's cold, metal claws parted his thighs and held his legs wide open. He began to struggle but his clone didn't even seem to notice. In fact, Donald removed one hand to grab the container of acid. "You'd better start screaming."

He poured the acid on his erection and shoved in all in one motion, causing Don to shout and thrash on the table under him as he thrust in and out twice and then pulled out and wiped his still hard dick off. "Computer, you had better been timing two seconds ago." He commented as he went back to stroking himself as Don laid on the table, eyes and mouth wide.

"You…" Was all Don had time to say before his insides started to burn even more. The next ten minutes, all Don could do was convulse against his binds and scream.

When Don's throat became too dry for him to do any more than squeak, he opened his eyes and watched as Donald continued to thrust in and out of him. He gratefully passed out listening to his dark clone chuckle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **Title:** Could Be Worse  
**Rating: **Pg-13 for this chapter...Yeah, that's really strange after the last chapter, huh?  
**Warning:** None this chapter...even stranger...  
**Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
**Chapter Summary:** Mikey wakes up to a surprise but learns that things aren't that bad for once.

**Author's Note**: I got my first flame ever! And I'm so surprised I got it for a TMNT fic before one of my Teen Titans fics. I guess that means this fic is darker than my TT fics. But yeah, I opened up the review and saw that it said 'You are a SICK PERSON.' written by Anonymous and I just grinned. Seriously, I feel like a real writer now that I've gotten flamed. Also, it warms my heart that someone who hated my fic still read it.

Anyway, I'm off to Peru! Enjoy the chapter and see you later!

* * *

Mikey bolted awake, screaming slightly, and promptly fell out of bed. "Oof!" He complained as he leaned forward and rubbed at his tail. "Man, that was a scary nightmare," he mumbled to himself as he threw his blanket back on the bed and walked to the door, yawning and stretching his hands high above his head.

"I'll have to tell the others that for once I had a nightmare that didn't involve Shredder or turtle soup." He grinned as he gripped the handle on the door, turned, and pulled only for the door not to budge. Mikey frowned and tried pushing the door only for the door once again not to give him an inch.

"Am I locked in?" Mikey asked himself, confused. He scratched his head and turned around. His eyes went wide as he realized he was not in his room.

The walls for bare, except for a few stains near the ceiling, there was a steel desk with a few dents in it pushed against the wall in the far corner near the bed that, now that Mikey looked at it, seemed to be nothing more than a mattress on an old spring cot with a sheet and two ripped pillows, a lamp was in the opposite corner near another door, and there was an old fashioned punching bag hanging from the ceiling that was covered everywhere with duct tape.

Mikey quickly ran to the other door and opened it, hopping for another means out, but found it to be a closet. Frustrated, Mikey slammed the door shut and started to pace the small, barely furnished room.

"Alright, Mikey, think, think; you're locked in a room and the last thing you remember is your nightmare. Okay, so the nightmare was real, at least I have that figured out." Mikey sighed and stopped pacing to rub his chin like he often saw Don do when the brainy turtle was trying to figure out something. "So, our evil clones have kidnapped us again, I'm weaponless, I have no idea where the others are, and I'm locked in my clones room or something. But he's underestimating me because he didn't have me chained up like last time; that will be his downfall." Mikey exclaimed as he quickly moved behind the door. "He's actually dumber than me; he'll never see me coming."

He paused for a moment, "Did I just insult myself?" Mikey pondered but quickly brush the thought away as he heard something outside the door.

Mikey quickly jumped to the corner, using his ninja skills to keep his shell to the ceiling and balance his weight with his hands and feet pressed against the wall to stay still as he waited until the door opened. "Attack from above!" He shouted then promptly jumped from his above position onto the figure in the doorway, banging his fists against his head.

Pausing, Mikey noticed that he wasn't attacking his clone but Raph's clone and that the clone wasn't even trying to attack, he was simply closing his eyes and taking the weak hits to his head. "Um," Mikey stopped straddling the clone's neck and slid to the floor, standing behind it. "You're not my clone."

"Uh, yeah," Raph's clone replied. "I'm Rafieo," he rubbed his head and frowned. "Are you confused?" He asked.

"A bit," Mikey admitted, "But I think I know what to do now."

"Really?" Rafieo asked, a bit surprised that Mikey had seemingly caught on to what was going on so quickly. "What?"

"Well, I'm standing in the hallway and I'm not chained down or anything. So I'm going to go find my brothers and get the shell out of here. See ya!" Mikey grinned and took off running down the hallway.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Rafieo called out but, of course, Mikey kept running down the dark hallway, which reminded him of the sewer, and into the bright room at the end. He froze and his eyes widened.

"I guess I took a wrong turn," Mikey grinned as he glanced around the room at the three other clones looking at him. He started to back up, only to hit something solid behind him. Mikey looked up at Rafieo and squealed as he jumped and held out his fists in front of himself, looking frantically between all the dark clones.

"Looks like your toy finally woke up," Donald replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's been five hours and Donatello has yet to even show any signs of waking up." He sounded very irritated and stormed out of the room down a different, darkened hallway, muttering something about a smelling salt.

"Mikey," Raph's clone took a step toward him and Mikey held his ground, even though his eyes widened with worry. "We should go back to my room. I can explain things there."

"Why don't you explain things out here?" Leo's clone asked, as he stood from the couch and shut off the new television that contrasted with the rustic look of the main room. The couch he was sitting on looked torn and worn out while the bookcase in the corner of the room seemed to have been used more as a battering ram than anything else.

"Yeah, I want to hear what you have to say to my little doppelganger." Mikey's own clone finally made his appearance as he walked around the counter that jutted out from the wall. Metal bar stools surrounded the chipped marble counter and he kicked one in to move it out of his way. "I mean, how are you planning on explaining to him that he's going to be your new pet? Especially since you crushed that pet cat that you found a while back ago," Mikey whimpered and took a step farther away from Rafieo and closer to his own clone as he frantically tried to search for a door in the room.

"Shut your trap, Michael, he's not my pet," Rafieo growled and tightened his hands into fists. "Come on, Mikey, we're gonna go in my room." Rafieo frowned and held his hands out in front of him and carefully took a step forward, wary of making Mikey bolt away.

"Um, no thanks dude," Mikey smiled as his eyes finally landed on the door. It was near what appeared to be the kitchen area on the opposite side of the counter. "But collars aren't really my thing and I think I've overstayed my visit anyways." Mikey quickly rushed toward his clone and jumped on his head to move over him.

He was so close to the door, high in the air and moving closer to his goal, until someone grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall. "Ow," he moaned as he slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, watch it, Leon," Mikey watched as Rafieo pushed Leo's clone. "You could a hurt him!"

"He jumped on Michael's head first; if he hurts my boyfriend then I'm allowed to hurt your boyfriend." Leon declared as he folded his hands over his chest and Michael moved closer to him, looking at Rafieo carefully.

"He ain't my boyfriend," Rafieo ducked his head as he bit the words out. "Not unless he wants to be." He glanced over at Mikey and Mikey gulped as he continued to lean against the wall, his breath suddenly harder to get going even though he felt as though his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

"This…I…what?" Mikey stuttered out as he looked from one clone to the others. "You guys kidnapped my brothers and me to make us your boyfriends?"

"As if," Michael rolled his eyes, his smaller eye slightly slower than the other one. "I don't need to kidnap anyone to get them to date me, right, Leon?" He wrapped his hands around the blue clone and nuzzled his head onto his chest plates as Leon looked startled at the sudden hug. "I'm cute and charming all on my own!"

Rafieo snorted. "Yeah right, Leon just wants you for the sex."

"Shut up, Rafieo; you can't say anything about my relationship when you don't even have one yet." Leon growled as he tentatively placed a hand on Michael's shoulder.

Growling, Rafieo balled his hands into fists and his eyes flashed a brief red before returning to the normal, yet eerie, yellow that it was. He stormed toward Mikey and Mikey held his breath and pressed closer to the wall. Rafieo crouched in front of him and frowned as he looked Mikey over.

"You ain't hurt, are you?" He asked and Mikey shook his head. "Okay, that's good. Um, do you wanna talk in my room now? I can explain some things there without those idiots," he thumbed behind him at Leon and Michael, "Interrupting us, okay?"

Mikey glanced at the door on his right. He could probably make a break for it, but then he'd most likely be chased down and be leaving his brothers behind to deal with this mess on their own. He couldn't do that to the others.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good." Mikey grinned, hoping that he could simply go along with whatever was going on and figure out a way to free the others.

Carefully standing, Mikey placed a hand on the wall for balance and watched as Rafieo stood as well, his giant bulk and looming figure blocking out everything else in the room as he stood before Mikey. "Good," Rafieo grinned and Mikey frowned and suddenly felt like his knees were made of jell-o.

Truthfully, he didn't want to be alone with Rafieo anymore, especially since he kind of had an idea of why Rafieo wanted him here. "Come on," Rafieo reached forward and grabbed Mikey's hand, tugging him along behind him as he walked toward his room, smirking at his brothers.

Mikey's eyes were wide and he gasped when Rafieo squeezed too tightly for a moment but Rafieo caught on to Mikey's pained sound and loosened his hold, surprising Mikey as he continued to drag the littler turtle back down the hallway and into his room.

Rafieo released Mikey's hand once the door was shut and promptly locked it, making Mikey gulp and back up a few steps just to get more distance.

"So," Rafieo rubbed at his awkwardly jutted out neck and motioned to his bed. "Do you wanna sit or…?"  
"I'm fine standing," Mikey crossed his arms over his chest, using his body language to explain how uncomfortable he was.

"Okay, I'll just start explaining things then," Rafieo declared as he tromped over to his bed and sat down. "From the beginning, I take it?" Mikey nodded. "Right, that's usually where people start," Rafieo smiled a bit but Mikey didn't bother returning it which made the red turtle's smile disappear and he looked at his feet while sighing.

"I'm kinda bad at hiding things from my brothers, like my feelings, my dirty magazines, and stuff like that," he glanced up at Mikey but saw that his position hadn't changed, even though he had tried to crack a joke, and quickly looked back down at the floor, suddenly realizing how fascinating it was.

"Well, ever since that one fight, I kinda got a crush on you," If his face wasn't red to begin with, it would have been. "And we all know that Donald likes your brother Donatello since he molested him the last time we captured all a you." Mikey's eyes widened at that tidbit of new information and wondered if the clone was kidding or not. "So he made up this plan that would let me and him get the jump on you guys so that he could get your brother and I could get you. And, well, that's kinda it."

"That's not it at all, dude." Mikey exclaimed, feeling exasperated at the simpleton's answer. "I mean, like, why do you have a crush on me? Why not Raphael since he's your original?"

"Yeah, but he's ugly." Rafieo grinned, "Remember that time we fought at O'Neil Corp and you said that I was better looking than him? That's about the time I felt like I liked you." Rafieo twiddled his large thumbs, smiling as he avoided Mikey's gazed look.

Mikey blinked. "But I was being sarcastic; I even told you that I was being sarcastic, dude, I even told you to look it up!"

"Right, but," Rafieo again rubbed at his neck and Mikey picked up that it was a nervous habit that the turtle had. "I can't read."

Frowning, Mikey suddenly felt like he was kicking a big, dumb, rabid, red puppy. "Oh, well, um, what are you going to do now that you have me? I mean, you can't, like, force me into being your boyfriend or anything like that."

"Donald said I could," Rafieo frowned and Mikey took a quick step back. "But I don't want to. That would make me like him and Donald's the last thing I want to be like." Rafieo growled as he balled his hands into fists on top of his knees. "Besides," Rafieo glanced up at Mikey, "I want you to like me like I like you and I wasn't forced into liking you."

"Well," Mikey felt a little better, only slightly. "Still, what now? I'm not just going to throw my arms around you and proclaim my eternal love for you. I mean," Mikey placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot a bit on the ground as his faced flushed a bit. He didn't really expect an evil clone to be the first person that he would come out to. "You're lucky that I am gay, so you do have a shot, I guess, but I don't usually go for the people that kidnap me, you know? It's just not really my thing."

Rafieo kept his gaze looked on Mikey and grinned, "What kinda guys are you into then?"

"I…" Mikey trailed off, "I don't really know, dude. I mean," He sighed, frustrated. "I've only recently even thought that I had a chance to be with someone since the future is so open about us mutants. And maybe I'm not gay, I might be bi, all I know is that growing up with only ever seeing testosterone walking around before you for the first sixteen years of your life will definitely make you interested in boys. Especially when you're as close with your bros as I am. Not to mention all the wrestling and contact we have with each other."

Rafieo chuckled and shook his head. "Well, then maybe you do like the kidnapping type. You can't be sure a what your type is if you don't know."

"No, I know for definite that I'm not into kidnappers; I've been kidnapped enough to know that much at least. Oh, and I'm also not into turtle soup eaters or anyone who calls themselves the Shredder." Mikey proclaimed as he crossed his arms against his chest, finalizing his statement. "Plus, I think I'm more of a superhero kind of guy. You know, someone like the Silver Sentry but not Spiderman, he's too winy sometimes."

"Right, I remember you saying that." Rafieo frowned. "Actually, your brother remembers you saying that. I just got his remembrance." Rafieo continued to frown and rubbed at his neck. "Is that a real word or did I just make it up?"

Mikey shrugged. "Vocabulary is Don's specialty. Mine is videogames and comics." He grinned but then quickly frowned. "Wait, we haven't really discussed anything. I mean, what's going to happen to me? What am I supposed to do now? You guys kidnapped me and, although you haven't been as mean to me as most of my kidnappers, I still want to get back to my bros."

"You can't leave," Rafieo stood up, panicked. "I'm not allowed to let you go because Donald will get mad that you could go back to your other brothers and tell them where we are and come take Don back. And I don't wanna let you go."

"So you're telling me that I'm supposed to just accept that I've been kidnapped and hang low until my bros come to the rescue?" Mikey asked skeptically.

"Well, we kinda threatened your brothers that if they came back to try and rescue you two that we'd--"

"That doesn't matter, dude. My brothers will come save us, no matter what; they'll find a way around it." Mikey beamed. "After all, that's what we do."

"Oh," Rafieo sat back down on the bed, the metal springs creaking in protest to his weight. "Well, still, if they do come back then I'm gonna have to fight them."

"Right, I'd expect as much, especially if you're fighting over something as priceless as me." Mikey grinned, showing his teeth, which made Rafieo smile right back.

"Yeah, I mean, I fought you for you so I'd fight your brothers again for you as well." Rafieo leaned back on the bed, feeling at peace while he talked with Mikey.

Mikey took note of Rafieo's relaxed posture and looked around for a place to relax as well. It wasn't like he had anything better to do while he waited to be rescued so he might as well just relax a bit. Mikey decided to sit on top of the desk as he asked, "So, are we just going to talk while I wait for my brothers to get here?"

"I guess, but your brothers ain't gonna be here soon; they took a beating from us and we're well hidden." Rafieo explained.

"Oh, so…How long do you think I'll be here?" Mikey questioned. "I'm just wondering because there's this movie marathon on in two days and I really wanted to watch it."

"You can watch it here because if I get my say then you ain't leaving." Rafieo declared. "But that's okay, right? Because you'll like living here," he smiled. "Sure, Michael's kinda annoying and Leon's overprotective a him now that they're dating, but I'll keep Donald away from you and we can hang out. And maybe you will like me once we hang out enough."

Mikey frowned and crossed his legs at the ankles. "That won't work; I have to go back to my own time some time, not to mention I'd miss my other brothers too much." He shook his head. "I just can't stay here or else I'd go stir crazy. Who could I pull pranks on? Or fight with over the remote? No one would probably want to play the same video games as me and I doubt you're going to give me back my nunchucks which just can not be, dude, because I need my babies."

"I'd give you your nunchucks back, eventually, once I could trust you and know that you wouldn't use them to try and escape. And I'd give you your mask back too." Rafieo added, causing Mikey's hands to instantly shoot up to his face which was indeed mask less.

"You took my mask too? Why did you do that?" Mikey asked, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Your eyes are blue. Blue's my favorite color or it's your brother's favorite, I'm not too sure of my own memories and opinions yet." Rafieo admitted. "But still, your eyes are pretty."

"Raph's favorite color is blue?" Mikey frowned. "I always thought it was red." He shrugged his shoulders. "But even if you could tell me some of Raph's deepest darkest secrets and memories, which you will, we have to stop getting off topic and discuss this; I don't like you like you like me, understand?" Rafieo frowned, his brow creased for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, that's down."

"But you said that could change because you don't know what your type a guy is." Rafieo pointed out.

"That's true but still not the main point. Sure, I could like you, I could want to be your boyfriend some day, but I do not want to stay here forever. I have to go outside, I have to see my brothers, I have to have my normal dosage of pizza, comics, and videogames, and I have to make sure Don leaves with me so he can get us back in our normal time. Do you get me?" Mikey asked.

Rafieo nodded his head. "Right, I get that. But I'm not gonna let you go and neither is Donald. But I can get you pizza, comics, videogames, and take you outside. You can even come with me to get your pizza, comics, and videogames when I go looting." Rafieo grinned. "How does that sound?"

Mikey sighed and started to rub at his temples. It was going to be a long kidnapping.

* * *

"Well, you at least have your stubborn nature in common with Raph." Mikey sighed as he slid back even further on the desk so that he was leaning against the wall. He hadn't been able to make the red reptilian see how he couldn't survive spending the rest of his life with him but Rafieo was convinced that Mikey could get use to it. It had taken at least four hours to come to the standstill they now were at.

Mikey had agreed to try and enjoy his time with Rafieo, not looking at the clone as a kidnapper and instead as a friend and possible boyfriend material, while Rafieo had only promised to give Mikey everything he wanted except his freedom, which had been promised before Mikey had even tried to barter with him. Mikey had earned everything he ever wanted and yet nothing at all. It was making his head hurt thinking about it, plus it made his stomach growl.

"Man, I am hungry." Mikey emphasized as he grabbed his middle plastron. "Let's go grab some food. I'll even cook it."

"You do love to cook." Rafieo grinned as he stood and unlocked his door, holding it open for Mikey.

While they had talked, mostly about everything but Mikey's predicament since the two easily got off topic, Mikey had learned quite a lot about the giant turtle. He felt at ease around him now.

As Mikey glanced around the empty main room and headed toward the designated kitchen area, rummaging through every cupboard for everything he needed to make a quick pizza sandwich, he decided that things weren't too bad. Really, they could have been a lot worse.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **Title:** Darker Than Me  
**Rating: Nc-17**  
**Warning:** **Not too graphic** **Non-con and torture**  
**Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
**Chapter Summary:** Mikey's getting along with Rafieo and the others, until he finds out what Don is going through.

**A.N.** So, I got a lot of comments about people asking why Mikey's getting off so lucky. Why would you guys think I would really give Mikey an okay time? grin Seriously, our poor, lovable poor will get his soon. Not this chapter, but still, soon.

* * *

Raph sighed as he continued to pace outside of the designated sick bay. He couldn't stop worrying about Leo. Which made him feel guilty. He knew that he should be just as equally worried about Mikey and Don, if not even more so worried about them. He had no idea what those clones were capable of. What if they were torturing them for information? What if Darius had ordered them to kill Mikey and Don?

But would they really kill Mikey and Don? It had seemed like their plan wasn't really one of Darius's acts of revenge so maybe they had stopped working for him? Plus, they seemed to be intent on having Mikey and Don which meant they probably didn't want to kill them.

Still, they were willing to kill Leo. Would they be willing to kill Mikey and Don if they didn't cooperate? Why did those two clones even want just those two? Was it because they were the weakest or the youngest? Or was it something more personal?

Raph knew that his clone had his memories from the time he was captured. His clone had mocked Raph's crush on Leo. Which is probably why they used Leo to control Raph's choice, knowing that he wouldn't let Leo get hurt despite what old Fearless himself would have done.

"Damn it," Raph swore allowed and punched the wall, making some painting that was hanging on it to fall off and hit the floor, shattering the glass covering it. "Fuck," he swore again.

"Raphael," Splinter finally emerged from the sick bay and Raph dropped the piece of glass he had picked up, quickly deciding that he would clean it up later. He needed to know how Leo was doing first.

"How is he?" Raph asked, cutting straight to the point. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Leonardo will be fine, my son." Splinter smiled. "You may see him now if you wish. I believe he might still be awake if Cody has not given him a sedative yet."

Raph quickly hurried past his father and ran to Leo's bedside. "Leo, yer okay, right?" He asked as his eyes took in his brother's state.

"The others," Leo's eyes were hazy, showing that he had just been sedated. "Raph, we have to save," his eyes closed, "the others." He sighed and was quickly out once more.

Raph looked up to Cody and before he could ask anything Cody began to answer his questions. "He has two bruised ribs, four stitches on his upper right arm, and a slight concussion. Whoever he was fighting knew where to aim on you guys to get the most affective and damaging results. But after a few days rest and a lot of medicine, Leo will be as good as new."

"Thanks, Cody." Raph sat down in the chair provided by Leo's side. "I'm just gonna sit here for a while and watch over him, 'kay?"

"That's fine, Raph." Cody smiled sadly and left them alone. Raph reached for his brother's hand and gripped it tightly in his own as his thoughts wondered back to Mikey and Don as he watched the moon shine over the city.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Donatello." Don shook his head, trying to elude the awful smell that seemed to be following him. "Come now, I was actually trying to be nice and wake you with this simple smelling salt instead of any of the alternatives I could have thought up of." Don moaned and cracked an eye open reluctantly. "There now, see, that's not so bad." The smelling salt was tossed into the trash. "If you could actually stay awake now, for more than a few minutes, then I might actually let you have some something to eat, seeing as it is breakfast time."

Don frowned, his brow creasing as he blinked at his capturer for a few blessed, confused moments as he tried to remember what was going on. He stretched his legs and everything came back to him in that painful moment as his eyes widened and he hissed at the burning sensation between his legs.

Chuckling softly, Donald gently drew a finger down Don's face. "I love watching as the realization washes over your features, Donatello." He leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Don's forehead. "Almost as much as I love hearing you scream. Such a set of lungs," he grinned and hummed to himself as he strolled over to the table that Don already was anticipating meant horrid pain. Donald picked up a scalpel and a glass slide used for microscopes.

"Just a simple blood sample for now," Donald explained. "And then our morning fuck session." He grinned. "I want to see how raw your insides are and find out if they still burn as much every time I penetrate you." He quickly sliced at Don's upper arm and the turtle gasped in surprise and pain. "Oh please, this is 'merely a flesh wound.'" Donald chuckled. "The Black Knight certainly is an unforgettable character, hm? I was actually surprised when I received that particular memory." Donald discussed casually as he pressed down around the cut, getting the blood to drip down onto the glass slide. "I never would have expected that Monty Python and the Holy Grail was your favorite movie.

"It's unusual, really, that my memories from you are actually more like simple facts that no one seemed to know about you. Rafieo has memories from Raphael's first word to his crush on your brother, Leonardo, in his head, Leon can recall every single kata your brother had memorized, and Michael can't recall anything but I'm not surprised by that, since he was the accident." Donald sighed as two drops of blood finally collected onto his slide. He placed the slide back on the table and stretched his arms over his head. "But I can't seem to recall the first time you used your bo-staff or even just an afternoon spent in your old home. But ask me your favorite book, color, food; I know it all. I have all the facts on you, Donatello, but I want so much more.

"Sure," Donald cocked his head to the side as he stared down at Don. "Facts are wonderful and important, but the two imbeciles I'm suppose to call brothers got to have a childhood through your brothers' memories. Not me. I got gypped, to put it plainly, and I'm not happy about it. So I'm going to figure out why I got this sort of treatment."

Donald began to stroke Don's quaking thighs as he eased them open, even as Don tried to clench them close. "Please feel free to ask any questions you might have. After all, the purpose of you being here is to learn about me by learning about you. Anything you might want to contribute will help the process go along smoothly."

"What does screwing me have to teach you about yourself?" Don bit out, no longer able to hold his tongue back at the opportunity. He narrowed his eyes and pondered if the punishment would be worth kicking Donald in the face.

"Well, I'll learn that I'm narcissistic," Donald chuckled. "Plus, even though the main reason is to discover myself, I do have to admit that I'm rather obsessed with you too. The way you sound," Donald pulled Don's legs open abruptly, receiving a squeak of surprise from him. "The way you smell," Donald leaned down and breathed deeply into Don's neck as he turned his head away. "And not to mention the way you feel," With a devious grin, Donald thrust into Don, aggravating his already torn insides and causing Don to scream bloody murder once again, begging for mercy from a merciless being.

* * *

Mikey had to admit that sharing a bed with Rafieo, knowing that the larger clone had a crush on him, was top on the list of the most awkward things he had ever been through. Especially since Rafieo's bed was kind of too small for him alone. Rafieo had suggested that he could sleep on his side but Mikey had voiced his concern of Rafieo rolling over onto him and crushing him into pieces, although he didn't exactly say that. Okay, so he had, but in a joking matter so he wouldn't hurt the big guys feelings too much.

They had eventually determined that the best sleeping conditions was for Mikey to sleep on top of Rafieo.

If Rafieo wasn't so surprisingly warm and comfortable, then Mikey would have slept on the floor. Instead, Rafieo had fallen asleep with a smile on his face shortly after they had climbed into bed and Mikey had actually thought that the giant, red turtle looked cute when he was that peaceful.

Luckily, Mikey had woken up first, which eliminated the awkward waking up knowing that Rafieo had been watching him sleep thing. Mikey had kept himself amused in Rafieo's room while Rafieo continued to slumber. He had contained himself enough to not pull any pranks on the sleeping turtle for fear that he was as bad tempered as Raph was in the morning.

Surprisingly, Rafieo had woken up cheerfully and asked what Mikey wanted to do. "Um, breakfast, preferably." Mikey had responded which had caused Rafieo to offer making eggs. And then burning them to a crisp, actually, something past crispy, more like into an ashy state of not-eggs.

So, Mikey had grabbed a different pan, one that looked brand new, and started to cook his special Mikey scrambled eggs, consisting of eggs, tad amount of milk for a creamer flavor, cheese for texture, and peppers for a contrast. Luckily they had peppers. Rafieo had commented on Donald eating peppers like normal people ate apples which didn't surprise Mikey too much since Donnie did the same thing, though he'd never understand how someone could like peppers that much.

"Wow, something smells good and it's actually coming from our kitchen for once." Michael bounded into the room, tongue out and dribbling drool down his neck.

"Michael, you're drooling again," Leon commented as he walked into the main room after his boyfriend. "And I wouldn't trust whatever you smell; your clone's cooking and we all know how good of a cook you aren't."

"Cooking skills is just another thing Michael didn't get from Mikey," Rafieo growled. "Mikey's a wonderful cook, I got memories of it, plus he made me a killer sandwich last night."

"Making a sandwich is not cooking," Leon debated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, I have a particular memory of Mikey screaming that something was on fire and running away from the stove."

Mikey frowned at that comment and wondered if that was the time he had first burnt his special Mikey scrambled eggs. Or maybe that was the time he was trying to teach Raph how to cook. Or it could have been the time Leo was supposedly cooking since it was Leo's memories that the clone was recalling and Leo ended up burning everything that he made. Except for tea because Mikey was pretty sure it just wasn't possible to burn tea; if it was, Leo probably would have.

"Well he's doing a better job than we could," Rafieo argued back to Leon. "His eggs still look like eggs."

Michael looked at Leon and shrugged. "I'll eat anything at least once. Maybe twice if it doesn't actually kill me the first time and tastes kind of good." He took the bar stool next to Rafieo at the counter and sat down, grinning.

"Is that why you took two bites out of that old shoe?" Leon asked as he frowned and took the seat next to Michael at the end. Michael only continued to grin as an answer as he finally wiped the drool off of himself.

"Wait a minute," Rafieo stared at his brothers. "Who said Mikey was gonna make you guys eggs? He doesn't have to—"

"Rafieo, it's fine, really," Mikey grinned as he turned around and displayed the multiple plates already in his hands. "I figured that I'd be cooking for everyone anyway. Besides, I'm really only cooking for one more. I always cooked for my bros and my sensei back at home. So your bros plus Donnie is nothing," He gave each clone their plate, filled with the scrambled eggs and other ingredients.

"Man, this looks eatable!" Michael commented and then began to shovel the eggs into his mouth using his hands. Leon sighed but began to eat as well, though he opted for a fork, trying to be a bit more civilized nowadays.

Mikey had to make a comment about that. "Well, look who's over eating everything in sight." Mikey grinned playfully. "And I knew you were lying when you said you guys fight for food."

"Actually, we just currently stopped fighting for food because we figured we can just steal some more." Leon shrugged. "Besides, I learned something from staying with you and your brothers."

"Yeah, like your 'secret' plant fetish." Michael rolled his eyes as he made the quote signs in the air with his fingers. "I swear those plants see more action from you than I do." He mumbled as he stuffed another handful of eggs into his mouth.

Mikey opted not to comment about Leo's 'secret' candle fetish. "Um, should I just leave Don's and his clone's eggs on the stove so they don't get cold? Or should I go see if they're awake and hungry now?" Mikey asked as he picked up his own plate, ready to finally start eating.

Rafieo swallowed the mouthful he had then responded, only for his words to be covered by a blood curdling scream as it echoed throughout the lair. Mikey's eyes went wide as he dropped his plate, causing it to shatter into pieces and cause ceramic and eggs to mix on the floor. When the scream died down, his hands were still shaking.

"Mikey?" Rafieo asked, frowning as he looked at the turtle. He looked like he had seen something as scary as an army of zombie Shredders. "Mikey, are you okay?"

"That's Donnie," Mikey had tears welling up in his eyes as he began to blink rapidly. "That's Donnie screaming. Why is he screaming? What is your brother doing to him?" Mikey turned accusing eyes to the three clones and all of them froze.

Michael gulped down his bite and pushed his plate away even though there were still eggs on it. He just didn't feel hungry anymore. "Donald isn't like us." He glanced at Leon and Rafieo then looked back at Mikey when neither of them met his eyes. "He's, um, darker, and not just his color. It's like his whole attitude or something in his head."

"What's he doing to Donnie?" Mikey asked again, desperately. None of the clones seemed willing to answer and Mikey, frustrated by their lack of responses, rushed towards where he could still hear faint screams coming from.

"Mikey, wait!" Rafieo called after him and, from previous experience from the day before, he pushed away from the counter and dashed after him, knowing that Mikey wouldn't stop.

Hurrying towards the screams, Mikey saw images flash through his mind. Mind controls, torture tools, and a bunch of electronic devices that promised pain and that he was sure he'd never seen before except in those old mad scientist movies. Mikey ran faster, actually too fast, as he ran past Donald's door and was forced to stumble to a halt, turn around and bash into the door.

"What are you—" Mikey's voice caught in his throat as he watched Donald ram into Don's smaller, shuddering body, forcing another scream out of Don. "D--Donnie," Mikey whimpered as he stared, his eyes wide, as Donald stopped moving and simply panted as he turned his head to the side and glared at the interruption.

However, Mikey was staring at Don. Don's face was flushed from screaming and he couldn't stop the tears constantly running down his face. "Mikey," Don's voice was soft and scratchy due to his irritated throat.

Mikey jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and relaxed a bit when he saw that it was Rafieo. Rafieo was like Raph so surely he wouldn't let Donald hurt Don anymore. Mikey had learned that Rafieo wasn't really a bad guy so he would help him fight Donald and rescue Donnie.

"It looks like your pet got off of his leash." Donald growled as his arms, holding Don's legs spread open, started to tremble from the pent up desire to move. He was incased in tight heat and he wanted the wonderful friction that came with it.

"Yeah," Rafieo replied weakly, disgusted in himself and Donald as he ducked his head. He knew that Donald was deeply disturbed, they all knew it, but he didn't want to know what his brother was doing to Mikey's brother.

Mikey was shocked. There was no outrage, no accusations; there was barely even any disgust in Rafieo's voice. Wasn't Rafieo going to be the knight in shining armor or the superhero in clingy tights and rescue Don?

"If he ever comes into my room again don't expect me to let him go in the same condition, understand?" Donald threatened.

"Right," Rafieo started to drag Mikey out of the room. Mikey looked back at Don desperately but Don had turned his head to the other side so that he wouldn't have to look at his brother. "Sorry," Rafieo mumbled. Mikey wasn't sure if it was aimed at him, Donald, or Don.

"You won't get away with this!" Mikey shrieked as he grabbed onto the doorframe and tried to pull out of Rafieo's hold. "You're going to pay for hurting Donnie! When Raph and Leo get here you're going to wish you'd never touched him!" Mikey sobbed as Rafieo continued to pull him out of the room with ease and close the door, blocking Mikey from seeing anything further.

Mikey's shoulders began to shake as he continued to sob. A moment after the door was closed, Don began to scream again, indicating that Donald had started moving once more.

Rafieo continued to lead Mikey away from the door. Mikey ducked his head down and continued to sob as he walked blindly with Rafieo down the dark hallway. As soon as the light from the main room hit him, he whirled around and started to pound on Rafieo's plastron, knowing that he wasn't hurting Rafieo in the slightest.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mikey demanded as he continued to pound his fists frantically. "He's raping him and you're not gonna do anything about it!" Mikey stopped hitting and began to bawl. He tossed his head back and sobbed freely into the air until Rafieo wrapped his arms around his small, quaking frame.

Mikey smothered his cries into Rafieo's plastron and simply allowed himself to be held as he let out his frustration. Rafieo felt his own eyes begin to water as he held onto Mikey, seeing and hearing his pain. He glanced up and watched as Leon directed Michael out of the room. He was grateful that his brother knew that this situation was better if they were alone.

* * *

"Wow," Michael sat down on Leon's bed and looked at his boyfriend as he began to pace back and forth in his room. "Did you ever imagine Donald as a rapist? I mean, sure," Michael offered a weak smile and shrugged his shoulders. "He's threatened me before with stuff like that. But I wasn't really too worried about it." Leon frowned and stopped pacing as he glanced at Michael.

"Now that I think about it though, the only reason I wasn't worried was because I knew you'd protect me, not because I thought he wasn't capable of it. Cause he obviously is capable of it." Michael frowned. "He's capable of a lot of bad things, huh?"  
"Yes, Michael, but that's not our concern. Everything that Donald is capable of he'll be doing it to Donatello." Leon sat down next to Michael.

"Yeah, but he use to do it to me." Michael looked up as Leon cupped his face.

"Not anymore, Michael," Leon promised. "He won't touch you anymore."


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I guess I can actually post this story here too. I won't do it all at once though but expect the next ten or so chapters within the next days because, yeah, this story is actually finished already.

**Title:** Only Gets Worse  
**Chapter** **Title:** Chapter 4: Before We All Fall Down  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert  
**Warning:** **Mind-f*ck torture! Plus mentioning of Triceraton porn**  
**Fandom: **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fast Forward)  
**Rating: **Nc-17  
**Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
**Word Count**: 3,744  
**Chapter Summary:** Mikey mopes, Rafieo worries, Donald sucks, and Donnie prays.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I just named a few of them and gave them distinct personalities.  
**Author's Note:** To all Donnie fans reading this, I swear there will be fluffly Donnie fics in the future from me.

Rafieo frowned as he simply stared at the mess on the floor that had originally been Mikey's breakfast. He looked from the floor to the eggs still left on the stove and then to the rest of the food left on the counter. Finally his gaze shifted back over to Mikey who was sniveling on the couch.

Mikey had finally stopped crying—not because he was done being upset, it was more like he had just run out of tears—enough to sit down on the couch while Rafieo tried to do something to help. But Mikey didn't want a glass of water or anything to eat and he didn't even want Rafieo to sit next to him or hold him anymore.

Sighing to himself, Rafieo went about making himself a bit useful and cleaned up the kitchen. It felt like a waste to throw Mikey's eggs away; they were the greatest things that Rafieo had ever taster. It was like an orgasm in his mouth.

But he really had to since everyone had lost their appetites. Except for Donald, who chose that moment to walk out of his room, a smirk on his face, and toward the kitchen.

Rafieo dropped the broken pieces of plate once more onto the floor and hurried toward Mikey but it was too late. Mikey was already rushing at Donald, even though the turtle knew that in hand to hand combat he wasn't very skilled on the offensive.

Mikey threw a punch at Donald but his hand was caught and his legs were quickly knocked out from underneath him. Mikey fell to the ground but quickly got back up with a growl and tried to kick Donald, only for Donald's long tail to wrap around his ankle, pick him up off the floor, and toss him across the room like nothing more than a rag doll.

Luckily Rafieo was able to caught Mikey before he hit the counter that Donald had aimed for. "Let me down!" Mikey yelled as he struggled in Rafieo's arms. Rafieo only gripped him tighter.

"I was quite prepared for an attack from your pet, Rafieo. He's as predictable as you are." Donald frowned and his tail flicked in the air, sounding like a crack of a whip. "I bet you've yet to explain how things work here, hm?" Donald shook his head and calmly walked past them and into the kitchen. He stared at the eggs on the stove and growled. "Who used my peppers?"

"I did!" Mikey proclaimed daringly as he continued to try and worm his way out of Rafieo's hold. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hm," Donald frowned but grabbed the two clean plates on the counter. "I suppose that this will work for breakfast then. I know that these are Donnie's favorite type of eggs so I guess-"

"Don't call him that!" Mikey yelled. "You're not allowed to call him Donnie!" Mikey pushed at Rafieo's chest and kicked him in the knees as he continued to try and at least verbally assault Donald since he couldn't physically do it.

Donald merely rolled his eyes at Mikey's comment and scooped the eggs onto the two plates and grabbed forks. "Right, because I'm going to listen to someone with a lower intelligence level that can harm me." Donald started for his room. "Rafieo, you might want to explain to your pet the rules before he ends up breaking them and I'm forced to reprimand his actions. Or if you can't explain the rules because you forgot them or something, ask Leon to, he's not as hopeless as yourself, after all." Then he was back in the hallway leading to his room.

"You're such a…a…a bastard!" Mikey shouted at him, only to receive a cackling laugh as a response to his comment.

Mikey made a desperate noise in the back of his throat and Rafieo finally let him down on his own two legs again. As soon as he was on the ground, Mikey spun around to face Rafieo. "Why do you let him talk to you like that? Why do you let him talk to me like that? Why do you let him walk around like he's all that when he's really just a big bully that needs to be taken down a peg?" Mikey asked desperately, trying to understand why the purple got away with the things he did.

"Mikey," Rafieo frowned and rubbed at his neck. "You don't understand what Donald can do. He's not good. He does evil things, even to us, and we're his family."

"What could he possibly do to you guys? There are more of you than him; you guys can overpower him!" Mikey insisted.

"Donald's smarter than us," Rafieo began. "He's told us all before that we might be able to hurt him one day but when we sleep he can put this gas into our room and when we wake up he'll have done something nasty to us or something. And I ain't making this up because he's done stuff to Michael; I'm just not sure what. Michael doesn't talk to me much but I guess it's 'cause I never really helped him with Donald. But, yeah, you can ask Michael if you don't believe me."

Mikey frowned. "I believe you but if you guys got Donald, like, restrained or something than he couldn't hurt you. You know? Because if he's hurting you guys too than he really needs to be in jail or something!"

"We can't get him in his room. Its high tech stuff and his voice can control almost everything in there. Besides," Rafieo rubbed at his neck yet again and shrugged. "We just can't do that. He's our brother, even if he doesn't think so, and we ain't ganging up on each other like we use to. Leon's trying to make us all a family, but Donald just doesn't want any part in it."

"He can still be your brother, just your brother in…a cage or something." Mikey suggested. "And if the others won't help you, than I will." Mikey looked up at Rafieo hopefully. "Please, Rafieo, I know that we can do it together. If you give me my nunchakus back and we get the jump on him the next time he comes out of his room, then there's no way he could defeat us!"

"Mikey," Rafieo frowned. "We can't do that, I mean-"

"What if I promise to stay here still? We can free Donnie, let him go back to Raph and Leo and I'll continue to stay here with you, even if they come and try to take me away." Mikey bribed. Rafieo continued to frown but Mikey interjected before he could reject the offer again. "I'll be your boyfriend!" Mikey promised. "Help me save Donnie and I'll be your boyfriend forever and ever. We can even kiss and stuff!"

Rafieo sighed and shook his head. "Donald would get out a whatever cage we put him in. Then he'd," Rafieo looked away from Mikey and focused on a spot over his head. "He'd hurt you, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because a me." Rafieo glanced back down at Mikey. "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah," Mikey looked down at his feet and sighed as he started over to the couch. "You're a coward, I get it." He mumbled as he sat down and buried his head in his hands.

Rafieo felt as though something had clenched around his heart as he turned around and started to clean out the kitchen, resigned to his choice. A healthy Mikey was better than a happy Mikey, no matter what.

* * *

"Donnie," Donald cooed as he held out a forkful of Mikey's special eggs. "Aren't you hungry? After that vigorous activity I thought you'd be starved."

"You still haven't told me what you put on it." Don accused as he stared at the eggs with a longing. Those eggs resembled everything from his past at that moment and he had painfully watched as Donald had poured some beaker's substance onto his plate, tainting it forever.

"Does it really matter?" Donald asked as he continued to offer the eggs out on the fork. "You'll either eat this now or you won't get food for the rest of the day. It's your choice; if you really want to starve yourself than so be it for me to interfere."

Don looked at the eggs and then back up to Donald's smug face. No, the eggs couldn't be trusted. Donald had probably poisoned them, as the most extreme option, or he at least added an aphrodisiac to them. "I'd rather starve," Don decided.

"Such a waste of your brother's cooking talents." Donald chided as he drew the fork away and dumped the plate's contents into the trash can in his room. "Oh, and this is what I poured on the eggs, since you're so interested." Donald held up the beaker for Don to read the label that stated a long chemical formula.

"Dichlorodifluoromethane," Don stated and frowned as he read the formula using nomenclature. "Isn't that an artificial substitute for chloroform?"

"You really are the smart one," Donald praised as he gently cupped Don's face. "In your time it was generally prohibited from use due to the destructive effects on the ozone layer when it is heated up for its full effect. But scientists nowadays have created strong enough dosages of this to make it a highly efficient pain killer without having to be heated. Simply drink it and your pain disappears almost instantly." Donald smirked. "You probably wish that you did eat those eggs now, hm?"

Don frowned and nodded his head. A pain killer would have been a life saver to him since he was still feeling the effects of their 'morning fuck session,' as Donald had crudely called it.

"Too bad you didn't trust me enough to eat it and opted to starve instead. Now I have to watch you suffer through the entire day from your pain and hunger." Donald sighed as though he had just punished a child to teach them a lesson.

"Well," Don gulped, knowing that he was taking a long shot. "You could just offer me something else."

Donald chuckled. "You only get one chance with me, Donnie." Donald continued to stroke the side of Don's side. "But maybe if you behave enough today I can let you stretch your arms tonight. That sounds nice, hm?"

Don nodded. A chance to move sounded like a first class trip around the world to him after being chained down for a day.

"Good, then if you behave during the experiments I'll let you stretch." Donald released Don's head and sat down in front of his computer screen as he picked at his plate of eggs. "Give me a few minutes to read your blood sample and then we'll begin."

Don hesitated to ask. "Begin what, exactly?"

Donald merely chuckled as he glanced at the table meant for when Don hadn't pleased him enough. Don gulped and closed his eyes as he tried to think of something he could possibly do to escape.

Donald broke his thoughts by murmuring about all the electronic toys he couldn't wait to play with, making Don whimper and mentally pray for rescue.

* * *

Rafieo felt horrible. It was around dinner time and Mikey still hadn't moved from the couch or eaten a single thing. He had been moping around all day and no matter what Rafieo said he would only get a one word response out of the turtle who had chatted with him the day before with so much energy.

Sighing, Rafieo sat down at the counter and merely watched the curled up form that was Mikey. He had tried to sit next to Mikey and rub his shell for comfort but Mikey had moved further away from him.

The lights flickered on and off a few times and Mikey finally poked his head up. "What was that?" He asked as he turned to look at Rafieo.

Rafieo frowned as he immediately noticed how red and puffy Mikey's eyes were. "The lights do that sometimes. Ain't nothing to be concerned about." Mikey nodded and rubbed at his eyes as he sniffled. "Are you hungry, Mikey? I can cook you up something, though it won't be as good as anything you can make." He offered a smile which wasn't returned. "I burn almost everything but there's one thing I never burn." He claimed as he stood up and walked around the counter to open a cabinet and grab a box. "Cereal," he showed the box off proudly.

Mikey smiled and stood from the couch. "Okay, that sounds pretty good right now." He walked over to the counter and took a seat on top of one of the stools.

Rafieo quickly got two bowls, spoons, and grabbed the almost empty milk. "Alright, eat up." He grinned and sat Mikey's bowl down in front of him as he took the seat next to him.

"Ah, Rafieo," Michael stood in the hallway and frowned. "You used the last of the milk. I was planning on making chocolate milk."

"Then go out and get some chocolate milk." Rafieo narrowed his eyes at his brother as he silently willed him away. Things had just gotten better with Mikey and he didn't want one of his brothers upsetting him again.

"But I like the powder chocolate stuff." Michael explained. "And now we have all that powder and no milk."

"Then get the normal milk." Rafieo spoke through his clenched teeth as he glanced at Mikey. Mikey was frowning and trying to concentrate only on his cereal, showing how awkward he felt to be around the two yelling brothers.

"But you used the last of it. You should be the one who gets more." Michael folded his arms across his chest. "It's only fair."

"Since when have we been fair here? You're the one who wants milk so you should have to go get it." Rafieo snapped as he yelled at Michael.

"But, Rafieo, I can't travel alone at night and it's past six." Michael frowned.

"I'll go get you milk." Leon offered as he walked past Michael, placing a kiss atop his head as he passed.

"You're the greatest boyfriend ever, Leon." Michael cooed as Leon headed toward the door.

"I was planning on going out to get some stuff anyway. I'll be back soon though." Leon waved off handedly as he walked out of the lair.

Michael grinned and quickly jumped onto the couch. "Sweet, now it's time for TV!" He quickly flicked the television on and began to change channel after channel. Until the lights, and everything else electrical, all flickered out and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Darn it," Michael groaned. "I hate it when Donald uses his high tech tools; they always drain our energy supply."

Mikey froze, spoon halfway to his mouth. "What?" He asked, still staring straight ahead.

"Donald has these really high tech tool things," Michael frowned as he stood up and went to the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box. "They really suck, in such a bad way." He commented as he headed back to the couch.

Rafieo glanced down at Mikey and saw that the turtle was glaring at his cereal as though it had insulted him. "I'm done," Mikey stated, flatly, as he set his spoon back into the bowl and jumped down from his seat. "I'm going to go in your bedroom, okay, Rafieo?" Mikey asked even though he didn't wait for permission and began walking towards Rafieo's bedroom.

"Okay," Rafieo felt his shoulders slump as he watched Mikey disappear from view. He sighed and finished his cereal slowly. He later cleaned up Mikey's as well, muttering about the waste as he dumped the cereal down the drain and wished that he felt up to eating it.

"Idiot," Rafieo mumbled as he sat down next to Michael on the couch a few minutes later. He sighed and slumped over himself.

"What's up, bro? You look more of a mess than usual." Michael commented as he sipped on his juice box then threw it over his shoulder for Leon to pick up later.

"Mikey's a mess now, and it's all cause a me." Rafieo grumbled as he held his head in his hands.

Michael glanced over at him from his side of the couch. "Really? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Rafieo insisted as he suddenly got defensive. "I ain't done nothing. Donald's fucking Mikey's brother and Mikey's upset about it."

"Well, duh," Michael exclaimed as he waved one hand in the air for a quick gesture. "I'd be ticked too if someone used sex as a weapon instead of what it's really suppose to be used as on me."

Rafieo frowned and lifted his head from his hands as he looked at his brother. "What is sex really suppose to be used for?"

"Well," Michael paused for a moment. "Sex is supposed to take your mind off of everything else except the person who you're fucking with. Plus, sex makes you feel relaxed and over all just good."

"How do you know this?" Rafieo asked. "You and Leon haven't had sex yet."

"Yeah, well, I just know it, okay?" Michael huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I read, like, sex books and stuff so I know a lot of things."

"Oh," Rafieo thought that made some sense. "So, um, what do you do exactly when you have sex with someone else then?"

"What?" Michael's eyes widened and he stared at Rafieo with disbelief. "Dude, this is not a conversation I want to have with you! Go look at one of those magazines that you have or something."

"Yeah, well, you know more about it than me 'cause you can read those magazines." Rafieo insisted. "I can only look at the pictures and that don't help me none since its all girls and guys together."

"Well, how do you think someone would have sex? It's not hard," Michael supposed. "I mean, it's pretty much what you do by yourself just with someone else plus whatever else feels good."

"So we just jerk each other off?" Rafieo asked, thinking of his only experiences of masturbating that one time so far. "That don't sound like it."

"No, that's called a hand job, or mutual masturbation." Michael frowned. "Okay, I really don't want to tell you this so we'll do it the easy way." He grinned. "We'll rent some gay porn," Michael quickly brought up the menu screen on the television. "Here," He went into the 'X-Rated' section and quickly chose a title. "Watch this and we'll pretend this conversation never ever…" Michael drifted off, attention lost, as he turned to the screen as a Triceraton quickly engulfed another's cock. "Wow, they get right to it."

"That's sex?" Rafieo frowned as he continued to watch the screen.

"No, that's a blow job. It's a step up from a hand job. Now, shush, or else you'll never learn anything." Michael shifted on the couch and licked his lips as he continued to view in on the screen.

"Why's he doing that?" Rafieo asked as he pointed to the television.

Michael sighed. "Because he's got a big cock and he doesn't want to hurt the other guy when they start fucking. It's called preparing your partner."

"Oh," Rafieo tilted his head to the side. "Whoa! What is he doing now?"

"That's called rimming," Michael explained. "It's when you use your tongue to prepare your partner."

"Wait, I have to put what in the what now?" Rafieo asked, even more confused and a bit disgusted.

"Please, that's nothing compared to some things." Michael stated. "I mean, some people have these really strange kinks like watersports, which actually, I wouldn't mind trying but I guess some people have a problem with it."

"And where did you learn these things from, Michael?" Leon asked as he looked down at his boyfriend from behind the couch.

"Ah!" Michael quickly fumbled with the remote and managed to turn off the television right before the bigger Triceraton thrusted into the smaller one. "Um, hey, Leon," Michael continued to blush. "I didn't see you there. When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," Leon crossed his arms across his chest then sighed and bent down to pick up the discarded juice box.

"Oh, well, we were just…" Michael looked to Rafieo for help.

"Um, Michael was just helping me with something." Rafieo insisted as he turned to look at his older brother.

"Oh really?" Leon asked as he looked from Rafieo to Michael. "And you two were trying to learn how to have sex so you could what, exactly?"

"Um," Michael shifted on the couch.

Rafieo rubbed the back of his neck and quickly stood. "I'm gonna go now," He quickly ran down the hallway towards his room.

"Michael," Leon frowned. "What did I tell you about watching porn? The last thing you need is to become horny."

"I wouldn't be horny if you'd just fuck me already." Michael pouted as he threw his legs up onto the couch and glared at the blank television screen.

Sighing, Leon walked over to the counter and threw Michael's juice box away before he made his way to the couch. "We've talked about this before, Michael, and I really don't feel like talking about it now. Those darn peace keepers put out a bunch of wanted signs for our capture. It's going to be even harder now for us to get supplies since half the city is looking for us." He closed his eyes and leaned back to relax on the couch. "That brat from O'Neil corp. really wants Donatello and Michelangelo back."

Michael frowned and switched his position so his feet were on the other side of the couch near the arm rest, that way he was able to lay his head in Leon's lap. Leon opened his eyes and looked down at Michael with a smile. "You're still upset with me, huh?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just mark it down as another blow job you owe me for whenever you think I'm ready enough." Michael grinned. "So far it's fourteen!" Leon rolled his eyes as he pushed Michael off the couch, ignoring his outcry.


	6. Chapter 5

Next chapter! Although, it's another bad one because, things _get worse._

**Title:** Only Gets Worse  
**Chapter** **Title:** Chapter 5: Of Sun Sets and Better Days  
**Author:** Jordan Herbert  
**Warning:** **NON-CON, this means RAPE  
Fandom: **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fast Forward)  
**Rating: **Nc-17  
**Pairings:** Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
**Word Count**: 4,870  
**Chapter Summary:** Poor Mikey. Take a deep breath and prepare yourself.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I just named a few of them and gave them distinct personalities.  
**Author's Note:** To all Mikey fans reading this, well, at least it's not as bad as Donnie.

One better thing about the future that the boys had all agreed on was the sunset. First of all, they could see it everyday if they really wanted to because they were free to walk around and be seen by everyone in the future. Also, the scientists of the future had helped fix the hole in the ozone layer which had quite an affect on the sun when it was setting. Every night's sunset was that once rare bright pink and purple mixture that took all four brothers' breathes away every time they saw it.

But even now the beautiful scene wasn't being enjoyed by any of the brothers, not even the only brother that was actually watching it.

Raph sighed as he continued to stare out the window, trying to take comfort in the beautiful colors that were painted across the sky with the most precise brush strokes. He was still holding onto Leo's hand, stroking his palm absentmindedly with his thumb, as his brother remained unconscious due to his concussion.

"Raphael?" Cody stepped into the room and stood by Leo's bed. "I'm guessing he hasn't woken up yet?" Raph shook his head, not looking away from the view outside. "Serling made soup and sandwiches. Do you want me to bring you in some?"

"Nah, 'm not really hungry," Raph glanced up at Cody's worried expression. "Thanks, though, Cody."

"Okay, but you're going to have to eat something today. It's not going to help anyone out if you're not in fighting condition." Cody lectured lightly.

"I know," Raph responded, tightening his hold on Leo's hand. "I'll eat later, promise." Raph reassured him. Cody sighed but nodded his head as he walked out of the room, giving Splinter a thumbs down. The old rat nodded sadly and continued to stand in the doorway, watching over his two sons as he worried over all four of them.

* * *

Rafieo pressed his hand to the door carefully and willed the door to become transparent so he could just be able to know if Mikey was crying or if he had been able to fall asleep. The door denied his will and remained as solid and obscure as before. He didn't want to wake Mikey up if he had been able to fall asleep but he also didn't want to barge into the room if he was crying.

He pressed his head to the door and tried to listen for any signs of either sobs or snores, though he was pretty sure that Mikey didn't snore. Plus, he still wasn't sure how his hearing worked since he was aware that he didn't have ears.

"Mikey," Rafieo finally gave up and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked, resting his head against the door as he waited for an answer.

"It's your room, dude." Mikey called back quietly, his voice barely heard through the door.

Rafieo opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. Mikey was sitting on Rafieo's bed, on top of the sheet and simply staring at the ceiling. It pained Rafieo to see him in such a state.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?" Rafieo asked as he carefully crept closer to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Are you tired?" He asked when he didn't receive a response for his first question.

Mikey sighed and nodded his head. "But I can't fall asleep." Mikey's eyes focused on him for a moment. "Every time I close my eyes I can still see..." he drifted off with a long sigh. "I know I can help him, even if you won't." Mikey persisted as he sat up and grabbed Rafieo's hand in both of his. "Please, Rafieo," He begged, batting his baby blue eyes. "There's no way I can sleep knowing what my brother is going through. Dude, I can't even go on living regularly. I can't, you know, fall in love with you if I'm constantly worrying about Donnie. Just let me free him. I'm a ninja; Donald would never even know I was there! We can claim that Donnie figured a way to free himself."

Rafieo frowned and brought his free hand up to stroke Mikey's face. "I'm sorry, Mikey," he responded gently.

Mikey stared up at him, waiting for more, but sighed and settled on his back once more when he received no more of an explanation. He closed his eyes and his brow creased as he quickly opened his eyes once more.

Taking a deep breath, Rafieo knew that he had to do something to take Mikey's mind off of his brother and make him feel better. His eyes widened and a grin slowly crossed his face as he realized the perfect solution; sex! Michael even said that sex was a way to get someone to focus purely on the one you're fucking with. So if he had sex with Mikey, Mikey would forget about his problems, think more about Rafieo, and feel much better; it was just what the doctor ordered.

His grin widened as he carefully reached out and laid his hand on Mikey's arm and Mikey simply sighed. He didn't move away from his touch like he had before; so far, so good. Cautiously, Rafieo began to stroke up and down Mikey's arm.

It seemed like he had been stroking Mikey's arm for at least five minutes before Mikey finally relaxed enough to close his eyes. Rafieo carefully moved both of his hands from stroking Mikey's arm to begin stroking his sides, where his plastron met his shell.

Mikey bolted awake. "Rafieo, what are you doing?" Mikey asked as his eyes widened and he sat up abruptly, grabbing Rafieo's left hand.

"Relax, Mikey, I told you I'd take care a you and that's what I'm gonna do." Rafieo declared as he continued to stroke up and down Mikey's side with his right hand and used his left to easily push Mikey back down onto his back. Mikey grunted as he tried to resist being pushed down but Rafieo was indefinitely stronger, as was his design.

"Rafieo," Mikey met the red mutant's eyes and hoped that Rafieo could tell how frightened he was. "What are you going to do?" He dared to ask.

"I'm gonna make you feel better, Mikey." Rafieo proclaimed as he leaned over Mikey, who clenched his eyes closed as Rafieo placed a kiss on his forehead. "Cause I love you and I want to help you."

"Then help me save Donnie, not…not this." Mikey opened his eyes, already feeling fresh tears rise. He knew what Rafieo was planning on doing to him and he suddenly felt helpless. "Please, Rafieo," Briefly, he thought if Don had begged before Donald had raped him. He whimpered at the mere thought.

"Shush, Mikey," Rafieo chided. "It's my job to take care a you. That's what I'm gonna do." Rafieo's strokes became longer, going from Mikey's sides down to his knees, and ghosting closer and closer to the inside of Mikey's thighs. He gulped and looked up at Mikey, who was ready to cry again. "I'm gonna make you forget all about Donnie and his problems." He promised, although it sounded more like a threat to Mikey due to the roughness of Rafieo's voice now that he was aroused.

"Rafieo, please," Mikey begged, his voice starting to become louder the more he panicked, as he grabbed at the hand still pinning him down and fruitlessly tried to pry it off. "Please!"

"Mikey, you have to be quiet." Rafieo knew that if Michael or Leon heard Mikey then they'd come in, wondering what was going on, and ruin the moment or something with a stupid comment.

Feeling his tears threaten to start down his face, Mikey continued to beg. "Please, Rafieo, please." He felt like all he had done all day was cry and beg even if it got him no where. Still, he had to try.

Rafieo began to feel frustrated. He wanted to make Mikey feel better but he was acting so uncompromising and was still begging him to help out Donnie. Didn't Mikey ever think about himself? Frowning, Rafieo moved his hand in between Mikey's legs and grabbed his tail, earning a gasp from Mikey as his face instantly flushed.

Blinking, Rafieo tilted his head slightly as he began to stroke Mikey's tail and earned a quiet moan from Mikey as he thrashed under his hand. Smiling, Rafieo finally understood; Mikey was begging for him to go faster, that impatient little turtle! But Rafieo could understand Mikey's need to feel better so he complied and stroked Mikey's tail faster.

"Oh, Rafieo!" Mikey gasped as Rafieo's rough hand continued to rub his tail the wrong way. He finally got why Klunk hated him to pet him the wrong way, it really hurt! "Rafieo," he moaned painfully as he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying to even out his breaths and collect his strength. His hands finally released Rafieo's hand and he gripped the sheets tightly instead.

"Mikey," Rafieo purred as he moved his free hand in between Mikey's legs and spread them apart. Mikey quickly looked up at him and moved up to rest on his elbows.

"Rafieo," Mikey screamed, his eyes wide as saucers. "I really think—mph!" Mikey's protest was muffled as Rafieo released his tail and covered his mouth.

"Mikey, you have to be quiet." He warned. Remembering Michael's advice and mentioning of how people had kinks, Rafieo quickly thought back to his one magazine that featured gags, whips, chains, and other such items. "Are you going to be quiet, or am I gonna have to tie you down and gag you?" Rafieo asked with a purr as he moved his knees in between Mikey's outstretched legs and rubbed at his taut thighs.

Mikey's heart rate shot up at the threat and he bit his tongue as he shook his head. He would not let himself end up in a state of complete control loss. Even though he knew he couldn't fight Michael while he was defenseless, especially in the position he was in, he felt like it would help if he had some control. Besides, maybe he could hit one of the pressure points on Rafieo's neck and make him unconscious.

"I'll be good," Mikey stated once Rafieo moved his hand away, trying to get him into a false sense of security while he tried to remember one of those pressure points. He really should have paid more attention that class! And why did Rafieo's neck have to be so different from their own?

"Good, 'cause if you don't, I'll…um," Rafieo frowned for a moment. "Oh, I know; I'll spank you like the bad boy you are." Mikey whimpered and Rafieo grinned, flashing his large teeth, thinking that Mikey liked that idea.

Rafieo grabbed underneath Mikey's legs and pulled his legs onto his hips, effectively sliding Mikey to be back down onto his back. "This is a good position," Rafieo deemed as he figured he could see what he was working with better since Mikey's rump was hovering off of the bed.

"Now, just relax and let me take care a you, Mikey, 'kay? And remember to keep quiet." Rafieo reminded as he grabbed Mikey's tail, which had flicked up to cover his entrance, and once again rubbed it in a circular motion, making Mikey gasp and close his eyes as his lower body twitched.

"Wait a minute," Rafieo paused as he looked at Mikey. Mikey stared back, holding his breath, as he hoped that Rafieo was going to stop. "We're skipping parts."

He leaned forward, bending Mikey's legs practically to his torso, and breathed heavily onto his face as he licked his lips. Mikey's eyes widened and he brought his hands up towards Rafieo's neck. Before Mikey could react, Rafieo's beak was pressed against his.

It was awkward, wet, and Mikey grimaced when Rafieo tilted his head, brushing the spikes on the side of his face against Mikey for a moment while he tried to adjust. Rafieo finally found the right angle and opened his mouth to slide his tongue against Mikey's sealed lips, trying to pry them apart.

Mikey whined high in his throat as Rafieo's tongue managed to slip into his mouth. He frantically gripped at Rafieo's neck, trying to find a pressure point. Unfortunately, Rafieo seemed to like that he was groping at his neck in such a manner as he thoroughly licked at the roof of Mikey's mouth and churred. Mikey whimpered against his mouth and allowed his hands to fall back to grip the sheets in defeat.

When Rafieo broke apart, Mikey was panting heavily. Rafieo shifted back to his knees and Mikey's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply at the sight of Rafieo's long, red erection. Mikey gulped and looked up at Rafieo. "Please, Rafieo, p-please." Mikey stuttered, on the verge of breaking down and becoming overwhelmed by his increasing fear.

It wasn't helping him become calmer at all since Rafieo was definitely at least a foot long and just as thick as Donnie's bo-staff. The fact that it was red like the rest of him made it seem to have a burning aura that told of the impending pain.

"Just hold on, Mikey," Rafieo grunted as he adjusted Mikey's legs so he was once again forced to reveal himself. Mikey's eyes widened and he started to kick his legs, frantically trying to move away. "Stop moving," Rafieo growled and gripped his thighs, squeezing too tightly and causing Mikey to yelp at the pressure. Rafieo panted heavily and opened Mikey's legs wider apart as he moved to press himself against him.

"Don't move now, Mikey." Rafieo warned as he released Mikey with one hand and gripped himself with the other one. He stroked his pre-leaking member a few times, deciding that he was sufficiently lubed enough and wouldn't have to lick anything like the Triceraton porn had done, before he lined himself up with Mikey's entrance. He disregarded Mikey's tail as it tried to protect and cover his entrance.

"Please, Rafieo, please," Mikey began to shake, tears barely being held back, as he felt the slight pressure pressing against his entrance. His hands gripped the sheets like a vice as he looked up at Rafieo's golden eyes and gasped as he watched the edges of his eyes turn red. "Ra—Rafieo?"

Rafieo shoved in and groaned as the encasing height tightened around him. He didn't notice Mikey's legs twitching in their effort to close around his massive form.

Mikey bit down on his lower lip as he screamed, muffling it as best as he could but breaking open his lower beak, making the coppery taste of blood flow into his mouth. He had never felt something so painful. Not a broken leg, not a stab wound, nothing; everything only lasted for a brief minute and then the pain began to fade away. This pain only seemed to be increasing as Rafieo tried to shove in farther and get all the way into Mikey.

Mikey balled his fists into the sheets as though his life depended on it as his tears started to stream down his face. Rafieo, unaware of this, continued to push in. Finally, the red turtle was in Mikey to his hilt.

Breathing heavily, Rafieo moved his hands to lie down on both sides of Mikey's head as he adjusted his balance, moving slightly and receiving a loud gasp from Mikey. Rafieo opened his eyes as he continued to breathe deeply in and out, trying to control himself. He stared down at Mikey and smiled when he saw Mikey's tears. The thought of making Mikey so happy that he cried with joy made his heart feel as warm as his dick currently did inside Mikey.

Rafieo leaned down and pressed another kiss to Mikey's forehead before he started to slide out slowly. He pulled out until just his tip was in and then pushed forward again, making Mikey moan out, "Oh god,"

Mikey opened his eyes, unaware of when he had closed them, and shook as he looked up at Rafieo's looming figure. Rafieo's eyes were only turning redder, freaking Mikey out, but fortunately he was finally starting to get use to the pain he was feeling. Mikey breathed with Rafieo's thrusts, grunting when Rafieo pushed in and slid Mikey's entire body on the sheets due to the power behind it, despite the death grip Mikey had on the sheets.

He was pretty sure he was tearing the sheets but he couldn't find it in himself to let go of them. Afraid that the moment he would loose the sheets, his control would go with them.

Turning his head to the side, Mikey panted, which eased the pain slightly as Rafieo began to increase his pace. Then Rafieo paused inside him and his hand began to try and pry its way inside Mikey's shell. Mikey's eyes shot open as Rafieo grabbed his cock roughly and forced it out.

"You gotta come first," Rafieo panted, answering Mikey's unasked question. Mikey stared up at Rafieo with disbelief; he wasn't at all aroused but Rafieo didn't seem to notice or care about that as he began to pump him, none too gently.

Rafieo rocked inside Mikey, pulling partly out only to slide back in a second later, as his hand continued to slide up and down Mikey's limp member. He couldn't believe Mikey had been able to stay tucked in the entire time. Although Mikey didn't feel as hard as his own erection usually did in his hand, Rafieo simply thought that it was probably one of the many differences between them. He knew Mikey had to be hard; he was enjoying it after all.

Mikey groaned as he felt himself start to harden, despite the rough treatment. He closed his eyes, turned his head to the side, and tried to focus on his breathing, not on what was happening to his traitorous body.

Grinning, Rafieo felt Mikey become really hard and knew that he was close since his own member was harder now as well, indicating his peak being near. He began his pace back up and pumped in tuned with his thrusts, squeezing Mikey every now and again like he liked it when he jacked himself off. He knew that he wasn't going to last long now and he still wanted to make Mikey come first.

But he didn't. A few thrusts later, he was coming, hard. He saw red for a moment and growled, clamping his jaw close a few inches above Mikey's head as his hands convulsed into fists. Mikey screamed.

Rafieo came back to himself and was glad that he had collapsed only onto his elbows and hadn't crushed Mikey. He grinned down at Mikey as he watched the smaller turtle shake with his own aftershocks. Everything seemed perfect.

Regrettably, Rafieo pulled out of Mikey and tucked himself back up into his shell. "Mikey," he cooed affectionately as he watched Mikey open his blue orbs. He kissed his forehead again and traced the side of Mikey's face with his thumb. "I'm gonna go grab a towel so you can clean up."

Mikey nodded weakly and watched as Rafieo stood. The red turtle grinned as he looked down at Mikey. He quickly leaned back over Mikey and placed a chaste kiss to his beak. "I love you, Mikey." Then, with his big goofy grin still on his face, Rafieo went out of the door, not waiting for Mikey's response, as he headed toward the bathroom.

He bumped into Michael in the hallway as the yellow turtle yawned and walked toward Leon's room. "What are you," Michael yawned again, "smiling about, Rafieo?"

His grin only widened as he suddenly felt proud that Michael instantly noticed his happy mood. "Mikey and me just had sex." He stated. After all, Michael did teach him about sex so it was only fair that he knew how much he had helped.

"No way!" Michael was instantly awake now. "You two did it, already? And Mikey was really in the mood for it? I thought he's been crying all night."

"He was but I turned his tears into tears a joy." Rafieo folded his hands over his chest as he continued to beam.

Michael stared at him, his brow creasing as he thought of something. "Wait a minute; did you guys even use lube?" He never remembered Rafieo ever coming home from a store with any such material and he knew that his brother wouldn't rim Mikey since he had already expressed his disgust with that kink.

Rafieo blinked and tilted his head to the side a bit. "Use what?"

"You know," Michael frowned. "Lube, KY-Jelly, Vaseline even? You did use one of those, right?"

"Ah, no, why would I?" Rafieo asked.

"Dude," Michael threw his hands out. "Because even if Mikey isn't a virgin I'd bet he'd never had anyone as big as you. Plus, you just always got to use lube."

"That porno didn't mention lube." Rafieo pointed out.

"That's because the guy used his tongue, you know, saliva. Plus he stretched the guy with his finger too." Michael froze. "Did you prepare Mikey at all?"

Rafieo rubbed at his neck. "I kind of skipped that part. But that was 'cause Mikey was rushing me. You should a heard the way he begged me!"

"Rafieo," Michael gulped, his long tongue swishing in the air for a second. "Are you sure Mikey wasn't begging you to stop?"

"I…" Rafieo thought for a moment. "I guess I don't know. I thought he enjoyed it. He was hard with me and then soft afterwards."

"Did he cum on himself?" Michael asked. Rafieo shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't really tell but I think that his cum is just clearer than ours." Rafieo suggested.

"I'm pretty sure everyone's jizz looks the same." Michael crossed his arms. "He didn't bleed did he?"

"No," Rafieo quickly answered. "Mikey wasn't bleeding."

"Then at least you didn't hurt him too bad." Michael shuffled from one foot to the next. "I'm going to hit the hay now, so, goodnight." Michael grinned and quickly ran to Leon's room. "Leon!" He whispered urgently as he closed the door behind him. "Rafieo and Mikey just had sex-"

"That doesn't mean you're getting any," Leon replied instantly, guessing where the conversation was going to go.

"—and I think Rafieo accidentally forced himself onto Mikey." Michael finished, ignoring the remark.

Leon placed a bookmark into the latest book he was reading about how to tend to a bonsai tree the correct way and looked at Michael. "Michael, stop gossiping things and putting your beak into matters that don't concern us or else you're going to get yourself into trouble." Michael frowned, looking much like the proverbial kicked puppy. "Now, come, get into bed."

* * *

No, he hadn't hurt Mikey. He would never hurt Mikey. Rafieo nodded his head at his reflection as he continued to look into the mirror. Mikey had wanted it, he had begged and moaned; he had enjoyed it.

Reassuring himself, Rafieo smiled. He wasn't going to let Michael pull him down just because he thought that it hadn't been consensual. What did Michael know anyway? He was the 'special' one, after all.

"Doesn't know what he's talking about." Rafieo spoke aloud as he grabbed a few paper towels from lower cabinet in the bathroom. "Mikey loved it. He'll tell me so when I get back to the room." His smile returned slightly. He took a step towards the door but stopped as he shifted and felt a bit sticky down below.

"Better clean myself up too." He commented to himself as he dropped down once more and wiped down with one of the paper towels. The towel had red on it. "What the hell?" Was his skin color coming off or something?

Rafieo brought the paper towel up to his face and sniffed it. It smelled like blood. And not his blood, "Mikey," Rafieo frowned.

* * *

Mikey finally released the sheets as Rafieo left the room. He winced as he moved slightly; everything hurt. Slowly and using extra care, Mikey lifted himself up into a sitting position but still hissed in pain. He stared down in between his legs and grimaced at the white stuff oozing out of his legs. Especially when he noticed the red spots.

"Ow," Mikey sobbed lightly. "Dude, I just lost my virginity and I didn't even get off on it." He reminded himself aloud as he hung his head back and openly sobbed.

"No way!" Mikey jumped at the sudden voice from the hallway, and then grimaced. No quick movements for him for the next week or so.

"Okay, Mikey, there's a time and place to feel sorry for yourself." He scrubbed at his face. "Now isn't it. Now is the time to get cleaned up and out of here before Rafieo comes back wanting more." He shuddered at the thought. "Now pull yourself together and tuck yourself back in."

Mikey looked down at his sore, limp dick and hesitantly touched it, hissing. He swore he could still feel Rafieo squeezing it. "I think that's bruised." His face screwed up as he clenched his eyes closed and tucked himself gently in.

"Don't think about that, Mike," He reminded himself. "Just focus on getting tissues." He looked around the room. "If he had tissues," Frowning, Mikey took a deep breath. "Forget the tissues; just get out of here now."

Hesitantly, Mikey moved his legs to the edge of the bed and slowly stood. Unfortunately, his legs shook too hard and he found himself sprawled out on the ground.

Panting, Mikey turned his head to the side. "Okay, I can crawl to the door if I…Well, that's an odd place to put tissues." Mikey continued to stare underneath Rafieo's bed at the box of tissues and pile of magazines. "I guess it technically is under his mattress." He reached under and grabbed the box of tissues, pulling a few out.

Slowly sitting up again, Mikey reached between himself and whimpered. It was so sore and way too soon to be touching any area down there. But he had to hurry before Rafieo came back.

After a lot of struggling, whimpering, and pauses to wipe tears away, Mikey reached the door. Just as the door swung open, revealing Rafieo. Mikey squeaked and jumped back, gasping slightly.

"Mikey," Rafieo frowned and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I wanna tell you that-"

"Hey, Rafieo, I hope you don't mind if I veto the afterwards talk and cuddle," Mikey quickly interrupted. "But all that," he paused, "action really got my appetite going again. So, I'm going to head into the kitchen and make myself something to eat, okay?"

Mikey quickly stepped around him, feeling the urge to quickly flee from Rafieo. "No need to wait up for me. You're probably tired after all that work, so, you know, you can just head to bed and I'll be here when you wake up." Mikey opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"I…If that's what you want, Mikey," Rafieo frowned as he looked at Mikey's back. Mikey still hadn't looked him in the face since he entered the room.

"Yeah," Mikey sniffled and closed the door. "Goodnight." He headed toward the kitchen, no longer able to control his tears. It was all too much.

He tried to run but his legs still felt like jell-o, making him stumble. Mikey used the wall for support until he finally made it into the main room. He needed someplace to cry in peace. Someone would need to use the bathroom, so that was out of the question.

Looking around, Mikey's eyes landed on the door next to the kitchen counter. As quick as he could, he stumbled toward it and opened it, thrilled to see that it was a closet with a few, never been touched cleaning items.

Mikey slowly lowered himself to the floor inside; his legs bent up to his chest in the small space, and closed the door. The darkness didn't matter as he immediately closed his eyes and rested his head on his bent knees as he hugged them tighter to his chest and allowed himself to sob once more.

Rafieo stood in the main room and listened to the muffled sobs, feeling his heart break. "I'm so sorry, Mikey." He apologized and turned to leave him alone.

* * *

Slowly, his eyes opened after what seemed like days. Someone was holding his hand. "Raph?" Leo asked as his sight started to clear. "Raphie, is that you?"

"Yeah, Leo, yeah it's me." Raph squeezed his hand to further reassure the turtle.

"Why is it so dark?" Leo asked as he realized he could barely make out Raph's outline.

"The sun is down." Raph leaned forward and brushed a quick kiss to Leo's forehead. "Ya need ta go back ta sleep, Leo. Rest up, 'cause tomorrow's going ta be a better day."

Leo nodded and quickly closed his eyes once more.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Only Gets Worse  
Chapter Title: Chapter 6: Looking to Tomorrow  
Author: Jordan Herbert  
Warning: Mentioning and hinting at bad things  
Pairings: Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
Fandom:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fast Forward)  
Rating:Nc-17  
Word Count: 3,772  
Chapter Summary: We find out why Donnie's stop screaming and Leon tries to cheer Mikey up.  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I just named a few of them and gave them distinct personalities.

Swearing as he got up from his warm bed, Leon vowed that he was going to kill the other person on the side of his door. There was no reason to be knocking on his door at, a quick glance to his glowing clock, one thirty in the morning and forcing him to leave his bed and stop snuggling with Michael. Even though he was glad that he had the chance to roll Michael over and make him drool on his own pillow for once.

"What the hell do you want now?" Leon hissed as he opened his door wide enough to stick his face out and glare. He raised a brow as he watched Rafieo rub at his neck and stare at the floor. Usually when he did receive a visitor at night, it wasn't Rafieo. "Rafieo," he blinked, showing his confusion, "what's up?" He asked, now mildly curious as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door, unafraid of waking Michael since the yellow turtle could sleep through explosives going off next to him.

"Hey, Leon, 'm sorry to bother you and everything but I," Rafieo glanced up at him briefly then went back to looking at the floor. "I wanna ask for a favor from you."

"At one thirty?" Leon asked, still a bit bitter about being woken up, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Rafieo nodded his head. "I wouldn't a, but its kind a important."

Leon didn't agree but he didn't object either when he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I…I messed up with Mikey tonight. Messed up real bad," Rafieo rubbed at his neck again. "And I know I'm the last thing he wants to see right now, but he's still crying out in the closet and I…I know you usually help Michael when he goes out there to cry, so I was just asking if you could do whatever you do when Michael's upset for Mikey." Rafieo met him square in the eye. "I'd really, really, um, you know, owe you one and thank you a lot if you did. There's a word or something to fit it better but I don't know it."

"You'd appreciate it." Leon helped.

"Yeah, that's it. I'd really appreciate it, Leon." Rafieo stated and then waited for his brother's decision.

Sighing, Leon uncrossed his arms. "Well, I'm already up; I might as well help you out or else my conscious will never let me go back to sleep."

"Thanks, bro." Rafieo smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you're welcome but you still owe me." Leon paused. "Also, I told you from the start that you never should have teamed up with Donald. So, whenever the other two turtles show up, you're going to have to take responsibility for what you've done to Mikey. I'll help get him to stop crying, but you're going to have to fix the damage you did to him. And make sure you apologize to him."

Rafieo frowned and his eyes fell to the floor once more. "I never meant to hurt him." He fiddled with his hands.

Leon patted Rafieo's shoulder briefly. "I know, Rafieo, it was just another accident."

Rafieo understood the reference and felt his heart clench at the memory. "Just like with David?" He asked, looking up at his big brother with his sad golden eyes.

Nodding, Leon let his hand fall back to his side. He really didn't mean to remind his brother of that incident. "But things with Mikey aren't going to have the same outcome. No one's going to die."

"How do you know that?" Rafieo asked as he rubbed at his beak angrily. "I'm a big, dumb monster. I might end up crushing Mikey or something. You know how I get when I…" He trailed off and sniffled.

"Rafieo, I promise you, you're not going to kill Mikey." Leon frowned, the last thing he needed was for Rafieo to start crying. Acting more than thinking, he smacked Rafieo's head lightly. "And what did I say about calling yourself negative things?" Rafieo shrugged and Leon rolled his eyes. "Just go to bed and let me take care of things, okay? Go rest up, because tomorrow is going to be a better day."

Rafieo sniffled again but looked up at Leon and smiled the big, goofy grin that was common for him. "Thanks, Leon." He tromped back to his room and closed the door behind him.

Leon stood in the hallway and sighed as he rubbed at his mechanical eye. How did he get dragged into this situation? He specifically told Michael not to get into other people's business because it could only end badly. Now he had to somehow comfort a turtle he barely knew that was forced away from his family and had to deal with so much in the past few days. Just his luck that he had no idea how to handle that; he really wasn't that great of a comforter as his brothers thought.

Finally, Leon decided that the sooner he took care of this, the better. He slowly started down the hallway into the main room. Sure enough, he could hear Michelangelo's sobs coming from the cleaning closet, which really should be called the crying closet since it was used more for crying than storing those cleaning supplies they never used.

Carefully, Leon opened the door and frowned as he watched the little turtle continue to sob into his knees as his arms stayed wrapped tightly across his lower legs, tucking himself into a fetal position. The fact that Michelangelo was crying so hard that he didn't even notice Leon made him suddenly feel more obligated to help the turtle out, though he knew it was probably from the few memories of Leonardo's that contained the younger turtle acting up.

Leon crept back to the couch and grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of the sofa to cover the large stain of grape soda on the back cushion. He folded the blanket over his arm and walked into the kitchen area.

Standing on his tip toes, Leon reached high above the cabinets in the three spare inches before the ceiling and grabbed the container filled with Oreo cookies, his secret stash that no one knew its hiding spot for. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the new container of milk, opened it, and poured a tall glass before he replaced the liquid.

Balancing the milk on top of the plastic container, Leon shifted the blanket from his arm to his hand and walked back over to the closet and the crying turtle. Michelangelo's sobs had started to soften and most of them broke off into shudders, signifying that he was starting to calm down. He carefully placed the blanket around Michelangelo's shaking shoulders and sat down, careful with the milk.

He placed the milk down and opened the container just as Michelangelo's sobs died down completely and the turtle lifted his head from his knees to rub at his red, agitated eyes. Leon opened the container of cookies and placed the lid underneath them as he sat it down by the offered milk.

"You know," Leon began as he sat down, outside of the closet. "I was so used to this whole routine with Michael. I'd hear him crying at least three times a week, only a month ago. But it seems like it's been so long since he was unhappy and needed me to cheer him up that I'm almost sloppy with comforting people. In fact, I think I've only gotten worse at making things better for people."

Leon paused and looked up, meeting the sad, blue eyes. "I have to admit that when I look at you, I'm reminded of Michael. Or I get some new memory from your brother about you and it makes me want to lock you in my room and protect you from everyone and everything." He rubbed at his arm briefly. "Seeing you cry yesterday made me so angry and I just felt like I had to do something to help you, but I'm afraid that I'm a coward and only made things worse."

"Wha—" Mikey cleared his hoarse throat and sniffled, rubbing his hand over his beak. "What are you talking about?"

"I went to confront Donald yesterday." Leon admitted. "I'm such a hypocrite; I tell Michael all the time to keep out of everyone else's business but I always do what I think I have to. Even though I know it'll probably only make things worse. You see…

_Leon stormed out from his room, closing the door behind him and shutting off Michael's voice. He headed passed Rafieo as the red turtle stood in the hallway, outside of the bathroom, waiting for Mikey, no doubt. Thinking of the little turtle helped fuel Leon's determination and he continued on his way toward Donald's room, his anger growing with the increasing screams._

_Taking a deep breath to steady him, Leon pounded on Donald's door. The screams stopped to a panting audible through the thick door and Leon could make out the whirr of machines before they clicked off. A moment later, the door opened and Donald stood in the doorway, scowling with his hands crossed over his chest._

_"What?" Donald demanded impatiently, upset to be interrupted._

_Leon tilted his head to the side to look behind his taller brother at the little turtle tied down to the table, twitching and trying to catch his breath from his screams. "We've all had enough of this, Donald; you need to stop torturing him already. He's been screaming nonstop all day."_

_Donald looked Leon up and down, grinning. "Well, look at the hero, and here I thought you liked Michael. So, why the sudden interest in the safety of others, hm?" Donald's grin fell. "I don't see why you've felt the need to interrupt my personal life when I believe I've left yours alone," Donald reminded._

_Growling, Leon poked Donald in the chest. "What I do with Michael is nothing like this and should never be your concern. You are-"_

_"Leaving Michael alone to play with someone else instead," Donald interrupted. "But if you really want me to let Donatello go, I suppose I could go back to my experiments on Michael instead. Would you like to make that trade? Does the welfare of your beloved," he sneered, "Michael mean the same to you as Donatello's? Would you sacrifice the turtle you love for a turtle you don't know? Tell me, oh Fearless one,"_

_Leon gripped his hands at his side. "Michael has nothing to do with this, so leave him alone or else I swear I will-"_

_"Do nothing about it." Donald leaned against his doorway, nonplused. "When you involve yourself in something, you involve everyone you love in it to. So why should I strike you when I could strike Michael and end up doing even more damage? And you should know better by now than to try and threaten me; I could easily slip a drug into the water supply here to make you loose all control of your muscles and while you lay slumped on the ground, helpless to do anything but yell, I could do whatever I want to do to Michael." Donald scoffed. "Why must I repeat this to you? Do you doubt that I'm capable of such a thing or do I need to do another," he smirked, "demonstration? The last time was so much fun." He chuckled darkly._

_Leon ducked his head and bit the inside of his cheek until he drew blood. "Never again, Donald; I promised Michael you'd never touch him again."_

_"And I'll allow you to keep that promise, just as long as you leave, now, and don't bother me again with such nonsense." Donald took a step back into the room and grabbed the door, ready to slam it._

_"Wait," Leon looked up and placed his hand on the door, preventing Donald from closing it. "Just…Will you stop him from screaming? It's upsetting Michelangelo which is upsetting Rafieo and the last thing I want to deal with is Rafieo's outbursts."_

_Donald rolled his eyes. "What do you suppose I do? Sound proof my room in the next two minutes?"_

_"No," Leon frowned and glanced over at the bound turtle. Donatello had finally caught his breath and he was now paying attention to the conversation, staring at Leon with a pleading expression. "I…You could," he hesitated, "gag him, or something."_

_"I suppose I could," Donald's tail flickered in the air behind him and curled back down to wrap around his own leg, indicating that he had an idea. "Yes, I would like to hear how loud Donnie can scream through a gag." Donald grinned and began to close his door. "I wonder if hearing his muffled cries will be even better."_

_The door closed with a loud slam and Leon turned around, ashamed and defeated. If he was able to crawl into his shell, he would have._

__"Dude," Mikey wiped at the fresh tears streaming down his face. "You were right; you have gotten sloppy with comforting people." A small sob broke out from between his trembling lips. "I feel even worse now." He sniffled, "I mean, I had thought he was giving Donnie a break or something 'cause I haven't heard his screams but now I know…" Mikey broke off with another sob.

"Yeah," Leon frowned and rubbed at his arm again. "I'm sorry, but I had to tell you so you could try and see why we're all, truthfully, afraid to go against Donald."

Mikey rested his chin on his knees as he wiped his beak. "You could drink bottled water."

"Than he would seep gas into our rooms at night, or poison the food that he doesn't touch. He'd find a way to get us into a defenseless state and then hurt the ones we care for. Donald doesn't pull any punches." Leon explained glumly.

"You mentioned that he's done something to Michael." Mikey recalled from the story. "What was-?"

"I don't wish to talk about that tonight." Leon quickly cut off. "I just want you to understand where we come from, where Rafieo comes from. All he knows is that he has to keep you far away from Donald and everything that Donald's capable of. Rafieo may not be the brightest clone, but he is a fast learner. He just learns the hard way; trial and error most of the time.

"Whenever someone discusses something with Rafieo, they can't explain with inept details," Leon explained. "They have to be précised or else Rafieo won't truly understand. Unfortunately, Rafieo and Michael were talking earlier tonight and Michael mentioned how sex makes people feel good. Rafieo took that the wrong way though and Michael failed to mention how sex is supposed to be significant.

"The way Rafieo thinks is if he thinks something is broken, he'll use the most recent information he learned to try and fix it. He's not a complicated guy but he's also not bad, just misinformed." Leon watched as Michelangelo sniffled again.

"So," Michelangelo glanced at him. "He probably doesn't even realize that he raped me, huh?"

Leon shook his head. "Unless you specifically told him to stop and that you didn't want to, he probably took it the wrong way. But I think he's realized now that you're hurt; he's acting like he always does when he messes up."

Michelangelo nodded and reached out for a cookie for the first time since they were offered. He glanced up at Leon but the blue turtle simply nodded. He twisted the two cookies apart and began to lick at the icing.

Leon smiled, "You and Michael truly are similar. It's weird, but even though we're all clones of you and your brothers, there's practically nothing similar between any of us, except for you and Michael."

Dunking the remaining cookie parts into the milk, Michelangelo sniveled once more and pulled the milk closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your brother Leonardo, for example, is the leader of your family. He's the one you all look to for guidance and he's so focused on protecting all of you and bettering himself it's almost obsessive." Leon enlightened.

Michelangelo grinned and popped the soggy cookie into his mouth. "Yeah, that's Leo alright."

"Well, no one listens to me, despite what I try to plan and I never protect any of my brothers." Leon frowned.

"That's not true," Michelangelo disagreed. "You're a lot like Leo; none of us ever really listen to him unless we have to. Besides, you do try to protect Michael."

"Only because I failed protecting him first," Leon sighed. "I'm just trying to make sure nothing else happens to him. Seriously though, I didn't even put up any physical resistance when Donald began giving Rafieo those pills. Now he's worse than ever." Leon frowned and rubbed at his mechanical eye. "What kind of big brother am I?"

"What do you mean pills?" Michelangelo asked. "What did Donald do to Rafieo to make him worse?"

"Like your brother, Raphael, Rafieo has a temper problem. Only, when he looses his temper, he looses control of himself completely." Leon admitted. "At first, it would take a lot for Rafieo to become really upset. But ever since Donald came up with this great idea of getting Rafieo to be stronger by having him be able to loose control during a battle, it's only taken the slightest thing to set Rafieo off."

Michelangelo suddenly dropped the second cookie he had grabbed. "Do his eyes get all red when he looses control?" He asked receiving a nod from Leon in response. "He lost control while he…I mean, it did seem like he had lost it or something; it was scary and it kind of reminded me of my friend Leatherhead during his spouts of anger."

"And Rafieo's been trying so hard to control himself lately." Leon frowned. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you and that I have been doing such a bad job of comforting you. It's been more like you comforting me."

"Well, that's what I do." Michelangelo offered a small smile. "Everyone in my family is known for something; Leo leads, Raph is our bad boy, Donnie's our genius, and I'm the one that makes everyone smile and feel better. And in return, that makes me feel better. It makes me feel important and like I really helped someone. So, you know, go ahead and vent to me; if I can focus on someone else's problems than I don't have to focus on mine."

Leon smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I really don't have too many problems I like to share. But I do have a few stories I love telling."

"Really? You write stories?" Michelangelo asked.

"No, they're just moments that make me smile. Like, this one time, Rafieo came home with this little kitten…"

Michelangelo smiled, chuckling lightly. "And then," Leon continued, "Michael snapped his towel at Rafieo then ran, screaming for his life, only to, of course, run back into my room." Leon joined in with Michelangelo's quiet chuckling after he finished his third story. He had made sure to pick stories about Rafieo goofing around with them. Luckily that wasn't so rare nowadays.

Yawning, Michelangelo rubbed at his eyes. "You need to go to bed." Leon stated as he stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Michelangelo nodded but didn't stand. Instead, he pulled the blanket closer around himself. "I mean you need to actually go to sleep in a bed, not in the closet."

Michelangelo looked up at him and sighed. "Yeah, I know. I will, I just," he shrugged his shoulders. "Just give me a moment."

Leon nodded and grabbed his container of cookies, surprised that they hadn't eaten all of them. He placed the empty glass of milk in the sink, to clean tomorrow since he was the only one who did any type of housework, and his secret stash back in his hiding place.

"Goodnight," Leon yawned as well and headed back to his room. He paused before he left the main room though. "Michelangelo," he looked at the little turtle as he stuck his head out of the closet. "I know this is hard for you but just try to cheer up. Rafieo is a good guy, deep down, and I know that all he wants is to make you happy."

With that said, Leon headed back to his bedroom, not waiting for a reply. He slipped back under his covers and wrapped his arms Michael, pulling the sleeping turtle clone closer to himself.

Taking his time, Mikey headed back to Rafieo's room. But not before he folded the blanket Leon had given him. And refolded it, four times, to make sure it looked just perfect then cleaned out the glass that he had drank out of so Leon wouldn't have to. He was about to grab the neglected cleaning supplies out of the closet but he finally sighed and trudged off towards bed.

He figured it was easier to deal with his problems than try to avoid them by cleaning. After all, Leon was right; Rafieo wasn't a bad guy, he had just made a terrible mistake due to a huge misunderstanding. Still, he wasn't about to fully trust the guy any time soon.

But Rafieo did deserve a second chance if he apologized.

Cracking the door open, Mikey stuck his head inside and carefully spotted the slumbering turtle. Mikey released a sigh of relief; truthfully, he didn't want to deal with Rafieo until the morning.

Mikey frowned as he stared at the fully occupied bed and wished that Rafieo had a bigger one. Grimacing, Mikey climbed on top of Rafieo, hissing softly as he stretched his legs too far.

He rested his head against Rafieo's top plastron and felt a hand instantly wrap around him and stroke his arm. Mikey startled a bit and looked up at Rafieo, who was looking back.

"I'm sorry, Mikey," Rafieo apologized as his eyes began to droop close again.

Mikey sighed and rested his head again. "Just go to sleep, Rafieo, we can talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's gonna be a better day," Rafieo promised as he repeated what his older brother told him and fell asleep.

Mikey lay awake for another hour before he decided that tomorrow was going to be a better day, for everyone. He was going to make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Only Gets Worse  
Chapter Title: Chapter 7: Shattered Hope  
Author: Jordan Herbert  
Warning: Really disturbing imagery in one part**  
**Pairings: Mikey!darkClone/Leo!darkClone, Raph!darkClone/Mikey, Don!darkClone/Don, Raph/Leo  
Fandom:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fast Forward)  
Rating:Nc-17  
Word Count: 8,591  
Chapter Summary: Things start to look better but things only get worse.  
Author's Note: Seriously, look at the warning because there is a very nasty part in this chapter and I'm so sorry Donnie!

He knew he couldn't have been dreaming it. Mikey had come back and he had apologized to him, Rafieo was sure of it. So why was he panicking so much? Mikey wasn't leaving, he wouldn't leave his brother alone with all of them, that was practically a given.

Rafieo got out of bed and made his way out to the kitchen, making sure to even his breath out. There was no need to get panicky over nothing. Why should he make a big deal out of something as small and meaningless as waking up without Mikey in his room and feeling cold like no one had been sleeping on top of him? That didn't mean anything; Mikey had probably just gotten up early.

"Wow, isn't this a bit eccentric?" Rafieo walked into the room and blinked as he watched Michael and Mikey both hover over the stove. He didn't feel like interrupting so he simply stared in the doorway.

"Nice five-dollar word, dude." Mikey complemented his clone.

"I'm not just a pretty face," Michael grinned and flipped his imaginary hair back.

"I hear that," Mikey capped the milk and placed it back into the refrigerator. "But trust me; you need the perfect amount of milk so the eggs have a creamy taste to it. Too much and it tastes like a bad excuse for a milkshake, 'cause some restaurants put eggs into their milkshakes, but too little makes it boring, regular, not-as-tasty eggs." Mikey stretched his hands over his head. "You just have to know what the perfect amount is."

"Well, how did you learn this amount?" Michael asked as he opened one of the top cabinets and grabbed a stack of plates. He sat them down on the counter next to the stove top.

"A lot of test rounds, truthfully. I was just lucky enough that my brothers agreed to be my test subjects. Besides, what I learned was totally worth it!" Mikey explained. "A few bad results ended up giving them all the best eggs from now on. Plus, my pancakes always made up for any rotten batches of milkshake-eggs."

"Oh, you have to make pancakes sometime! Oh, oh, oh, and add chocolate chips to them! Please, please say you'll do it?" Michael begged enthusiastically as he hopped on the balls of his feet excitedly simply at the notion of the breakfast food.

"Sure, but I would have to write down the ingredients 'cause I'm pretty sure you guys don't have pancake mix." Mikey smiled. He was starting to really like his clone. After spending most of the morning talking to him, he understood everything that Leon had said about him the night before. Besides, Michael was a lot like him and what's not to like about that?

"We also don't have chocolate chips; I know that for a fact. If we did, I would eat them all which would make it that we don't have them." Michael grinned as well. "So, you know, once we do get all the ingredients, you'd better use them fast or else you won't have them." He chuckled.

Mikey rolled his eyes even though he laughed as well. "You could just not eat them." Michael shook his head, looking shocked at the very idea, and Mikey continued to laugh.

At that moment, Leon came walking into the room, bumping past Rafieo with a sleepy stretch and yawn. "Michael, you didn't wake me up." Leon stated as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of apple juice. It had less than a quarter left so Leon saw no reason to grab a glass and gulped it out of the carton instead.

"It's not like I didn't try; you just wouldn't get up and then you rolled over after my fourth attempt. Besides, it's you don't really have any reason to get up." Michael leaned against the counter and grinned. "Or what, you're going to be late for work?"

"I have to go check on my garden and you know it takes a good fifteen minutes to walk out of here." Leon reminded.

"Chill, it rained last night. You can tell because the bathroom ceiling is leaking again." Michael pointed out.

"So that was what that was," Leon mumbled and took a seat at the counter, resting his head on the wooden top and closing his eyes.

"What's got you so tired anyway?" Michael asked as he decided to stop bothering Mikey and take a seat next to his boyfriend. "We went to bed at a decent time last night." Leon didn't respond, only grunted. "I wasn't kicking in my sleep again, was I?" Michael asked as he stared to rub at Leon's head in a soothing way. Leon shook his head but smiled as he enjoyed the attention.

Michael grinned and leaned his head on his other hand as he looked over at Mikey. "I often kick in my sleep when I dream that I'm running. It's like I'm a cute puppy." His tongue dipped out of his mouth at that moment, giving Mikey the perfect mental image when he glanced behind at the clone. "Do you do that too?"

Mikey nodded his head, "I usually only kick in my sleep when I'm having a nightmare though 'cause I'm usually trying to run away before being turned into turtle soup or something like that." He started to dish out the eggs onto the plates then turned around and stopped as he looked at Rafieo. "Good morning," he greeted as he plastered a smile onto his face. "How long have you been standing there? Come on, Rafieo, come sit and get breakfast while it's still hot."

Rafieo blinked but managed a smile of his own as he took his seat near the wall. "Um, Mikey, could I talk to you later?" He asked as the littler turtle placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Sure," Mikey frowned as he handed the other two plates out. He sat his plate down in front of the empty stool between Rafieo and Michael but stopped suddenly. "Morning," Mikey greeted, his voice and face suddenly going stoic, as the others quickly turned around to see who he was talking to.

Donald stopped in his steps as he noticed everyone's eyes were now on him. "What? Am I not aloud to come out for breakfast anymore?" he barked as he glared in return and stormed over to the refrigerator. The three other clones went back to their meal but Rafieo kept glancing between Mikey and Donald, wondering if the smaller turtle was going to attack or not.

Mikey continued to simply stare at Donald and the purple clone finally seemed to notice after he closed the refrigerator door. "What are you looking at?" Donald asked with a sneer.

"Want some eggs?" Mikey offered, his normally cheerful mood still absent from his voice as he offered the two extra plates.

"If you weren't so dumb I'd think you poisoned them or something." Donald snorted as he grabbed the plates and walked back to his room.

Mikey grinned as he took his seat next to Rafieo and began to eat his own eggs. "Mikey," Rafieo frowned. "What did you do to Donald's eggs?"

"Oh, nothing much," Mikey's grin widened, "I only spit in them." Michael cracked up beside him and offered his hand in a high three, which Mikey eagerly accepted.

"How do you know you spat in his and not your brother's plate?" Leon asked, even as he smiled at the little turtle's antics.

"Because I spat in the bigger serving and Donald would give Donnie the smaller serving," Mikey's smile faltered for a moment and even though the words were unspoken, Mikey's sudden solemn expression spoke it; _if Donnie was given anything to eat at all._

Michael quickly cleared his throat and tried to break the sudden tension. "If he comes back with an empty plate and makes any sign that he enjoyed it, I'm going to bust a gut, I swear!" Mikey chuckled but the others could tell it was forced.

Don finally realized why Donald had used acid as 'lube' the first time; so he could feel it every time after. Don realized that if Donald had just used him regularly the first time and every time after he would eventually become numb to the sensation. But the aggravated burn marks forced him to feel pain every time Donald split him open.

He had to give his clone some credit, he was smart. But he was truly evil and quite different from himself.

Donatello moaned around the gag still in his mouth as he shifted his arms a bit. Donald hadn't undone the straps to let him stretch and his arms were starting to loose feeling. He had been lying on his back for a consecutive three days at least, he lost count exactly. Especially since everything was starting to blur together. Donald had a weird schedule that he was forcing Don to adapt to of when he slept and ate.

Apparently, sleeping a full night wasted his time. Instead, he took short, hour long naps seven or eight times a day. His sleep schedule caused his meals to become messed up as well, causing him only to eat breakfast and then simply snack the rest of the day if he needed to.

Don would be fine with that, as long as he actually got some food. His stomach rumbled once more and he closed his eyes and tried not to focus on the pain in his stomach, or the pain in his arms, or the pain in his lower body, or any of the random spots on his arms and legs that hurt. Really, he just tried not to focus on his body.

The first hour with Donald's 'toys' had been the roughest. Donald had tested to see how much electricity could run through his body without making him past out with a plug in taser gun that he had. The electroshock weapon had him screaming for hours as Donald continued to administer the electric shock, disrupting his superficial muscle functions. Luckily, Leon had interrupted that test and Donald had moved on to a different one, deciding he no longer wanted Donatello to pass out and that the taser gun was wasting too much electricity in their limited supply.

Unluckily, Donald's tests had only gotten worse. Donatello grimaced and attempted to wiggle the toes on his left foot, just to see if he still had feeling left in the limb. He did but the feeling was mostly just pain. Donald had wanted skin tissue from the bottom of his foot to see why the skin there was as strong as shoes were. Given Donald hadn't taken a large sample, but still, he had been skinned, twice; Donald also needed some skin from his thigh, where it was most sensitive, to be able to tell the difference.

Don closed his eyes and just tried to relax in the few moments he had without Donald's presence. One of the worst things had to be Donald's constant watch of him. He couldn't even breathe without having Donald's eyes on him. Even when the large mutant was asleep, Don could still feel his eyes on him. It was unnerving to the turtle that was so used to his privacy.

"Wakey, wakey, Donatello." Don's eyes shot open as he felt his clones claw like hands brush against his hip. "I think I've been neglecting you lately, your bruises are starting to heal." Once more Donald's evil crackle of a laugh filled the air as Don listened painfully to his clone. "But don't worry; I have a few more tests that I want to run that should leave you with blossoming bruises once again. They do look so fitting as they form slowly under your olive-toned skin." Donald stroked Don's thigh so gently it almost appeared to be lovingly.

But Donnie knew better than to trust that hand. It always led to pain or unpleasantries.

"I've got another plate of eggs from your," he paused for a moment, "loving brother." Donald hissed out, his lips curling up. "Would you actually like to eat some today, or do you not trust me still?"

Donnie met his eyes for the first time in a while, "I will never trust you." He declared boldly.

Donald's smirk didn't falter but he rolled his eyes. "I'm so hurt," he mocked. "But don't fret; I'm not even giving you the option of the chloroform substance today. I have a special option since I'm aware that you haven't eaten anything in the past few days. Well, nothing under than me." He snickered at his own joke. "So, how desperate are you for food, Donatello?" Donald asked as he waved the plate of eggs in front of Donnie's beak. The scent alone was enough to set off Don's stomach to start rumbling.

"Well, that answers that." Donald chuckled again as he set the plates off onto one of his many tables. "But first I must add my special something."

Donald licked his three fingers, currently bare since he removed his large gloves that handled as a defensive shield and fit over his fingers to make them sharp like claws. He trailed his fingers suggestively over his chest and his grin widened as he knew Don was watching them as they trailed lower.

"Don't worry, my sweet Donatello," Donald's hand began to stroke under his shell. "You'll get to feel me later, for now though," His cock finally dropped down and he began to stroke it until it stood up and curved to touch his plastron. "Just watch until you get to taste."

Don tried to look away but he had learned not to take his eyes off of Donald. Even though he knew what his evil clone was planning now, thanks to his suggestion. If Don wanted to eat Mikey's eggs, which at the moment sounded like a gift from a divine spirit to him, he had to first suffer through eating Donald.

Regrettably, Don knew that he had to eat or else he wouldn't stand a chance to fight against Donald when his brothers came to rescue him, which he still believed would happen. Plus, he knew that Donald wasn't going to offer him any other food substance for the rest of the day.

Opening his mouth, Donnie resigned himself to whatever would happen. He didn't expect Donald to laugh at him instead. "Not right now, my good little Donnie," he cooed as he continued to stroke himself. He shifted his stance so it was wider, easier to balance, and started to become out of breath. "You'll get to taste, but not quite yet."

Donald moaned as he saw the confused look on Don's face. "You're doing so well, Donnie; such the obedient little slave; willing. And forever curious," he moaned again and bit his lip as his thumb repeatedly ran over the head. "Simply wonderful,"

He began to pre-leak and he quickly turned around and grabbed one of the plates of eggs, holding it in one hand as the other hand continued to pump. Don's eyes widened as he watched. He knew Donald was sick, but he couldn't possibly—

Donald came with another moan and his sticky cum squirted all over the eggs. Don wanted to sob as he watched his clone ruin Mikey's eggs.

Grinning, Donald turned around and placed the plate on Don's plastron as he wiped himself off and tucked himself away. "Alright, Donnie, bon appetite," He grabbed a forkful of the tainted eggs and offered it to the captive turtle.

Don would have cried if he was hydrated enough to still produce tears. Instead, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Donald laughed as he fed Don the entire plate.

During breakfast, Michael had spent most of the meal talking about a new movie that he wanted to rent on the television. He told everything he knew about the movie to Leon to try and get him to let him rent it. When they rented movies they had to use an actual credit card that contained the little cash that they did have; granted to them from Darius back before he considered them totally useless.

Reluctantly, Leon had agreed. Michael grinned and leaned over to Mikey while they started to pile up the dishes. "I knew I had him as soon as I said Will Smith the Third was acting in it; he's his favorite up and coming actor." Michael grinned.

Leon insisted on cleaning the dishes since Mikey cooked and Rafieo quickly agreed to help. It was the least he could do for his older brother after he had helped him out the night before.

Rafieo cleared his throat as they started to wash off the dishes before they stacked them into the dishwasher. "Hey, Leon, I just wanted to say, you know, thanks, for the other night." Rafieo glanced over at Mikey and Michael sitting on the couch as they tried to find the movie they wanted. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"I just told him the truth, Rafieo; that you really do like him and that you didn't mean to hurt him. He understood but you're going to have to gain his trust again, which shouldn't be too hard considering how easily he trusted you the first time." Leon thought aloud as he handed Rafieo a dish to place into the dishwasher.

"Oh, okay," Rafieo grinned as he looked over his shoulder again at the back of Mikey's head as he pointed at the menu screen on the television and argued with Michael. A sudden crash and pain in his hand made him jump and he frowned as he noticed that he had crushed the plate he was holding and that the pieces not lodged in his hand were now in spread out all over on the floor.

Rafieo looked as Leon sighed loudly behind him. He frowned as he apologized, "I'm sorry,"

"Its okay, Rafieo, it was just an accident." Rafieo flinched at the word but Leon didn't notice. "Why don't you just go wash your hand out and then sit over on the couch? I'll clean this up and finish loading the dishes."

Rafieo nodded even though he knew what his big brother was really trying to say; go sit on the couch and try not to destroy anything else. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know his own strength and that he constantly broke things. He tried to be careful, he really did.

He held his hand to his plastron as he trudged to the bathroom to clean and bandage it. Rafieo hissed as he ran the cold water over his wound. He kept his hand under the faucet as he reached for a towel, only to find a smaller hand already grabbing one off of the rack.

"Here, let me help you." Mikey offered as he threw the towel over his shoulder and grabbed Rafieo's injured hand gently. "First, we have to actually get the pieces out of your skin." Mikey frowned as he noticed a large piece still lodged in his hand.

"I was gonna get that out later." Rafieo claimed as Mikey gently pulled the piece out. Rafieo grimaced as he watched blood start to flow out of the wound.

"Don't worry, Donnie says that if you rinse the blood off with warm water than there will be a low chance of infection." Mikey smiled as he turned the faucet from cold to hot and placed Rafieo's hand back under. "It might sting," he warned just as Rafieo hissed and made a pained face.

"Do you have any gauze or band aids? Also, we'll need disinfectant," Mikey questioned as he concentrated on Rafieo's hand under the running water.

Rafieo nodded and reached up to the cabinet hanging over the sink. He pulled out a box of band aids and a small spray bottle of disinfectant as Mikey turned off the water and started to gently dab his hand dry with the towel.

"Alright, now this will sting," Mikey warned as he sprayed the disinfectant. Rafieo hissed but Mikey quickly blew on Rafieo's hand to counter the sting. He then applied two band aids to cover the wound and deemed Rafieo better.

"There you go," Mikey grinned as he suspected Rafieo's hand. "It should be fine now." Mikey frowned as he noticed Rafieo sniffle and his chin start to shake. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, confused.

"No," Rafieo shook his head and used his bandaged hand to grip Mikey's hand in his own. "It's just," he paused for a moment, looking around the room like he was waiting for something until he focused on Mikey again. "It's just you're so nice to me even after I hurt you."

Mikey frowned and pulled his hand out of Rafieo's grip. "Its okay, Rafieo, I mean, I understand that you didn't mean to hurt me." Mikey offered a weak smile. "It was just an accident of sorts."

"But that's the thing." Rafieo yelled suddenly, startling Mikey enough to make him back up a step. "No one ever looks at me the same after my accidents. My accident with Michael made him never want to hang out with me no more. My accident with David killed him. Even my accident with this stupid dish will make it that Leon doesn't let me clean the dishes anymore. But my accident with you," Rafieo's eyes dropped to the floor. "I really, really hurt you but you're still not looking at me like I'm a big, dumb beast. Why? Why aren't you looking at me like everyone else?"

Mikey hesitated before he answered, taking his time to actually think about what Rafieo had said. Rafieo had accidentally killed someone and hurt Michael, not to mention probably countless other things, including raping Mikey. Yet, he didn't think that Rafieo was a monster. Did he have Stockholm syndrome? Or did he just have a better judge of character than that?

"I," Mikey stopped again and met Rafieo's eyes. "I honestly don't know. I should hate you, I really, really should 'cause, what you did, dude, that was pretty much unforgivable. I mean, I know you don't understand it but I always imagined that my first time was really going to be special. 'Cause first times are suppose to be with the person you want to be with the rest of your life and, well I was picturing flowers, silk sheets, candles, romantic promises, the whole she-bang! But," he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't hate you for taking that away from me. In fact, I think I feel bad for you, which just shouldn't be, yet that's how I feel." He tried to explain.

"It might be because that was my first time so I have something with you or I feel like I should have some special bond with you now. Or maybe it's because I never really even believed that I would have a first time, being what I am and everything." Mikey shrugged. "I don't know what it is."

Rafieo shifted from one foot to the other. "Why do you feel bad for me?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Well," Mikey smiled sadly, "I just think that you're not really a bad guy, you're just made that way, or at least, made to think that way. But I think you and Michael and Leon can be good guys if you want to be. You guys just need a little tender care and love," Mikey's face suddenly lit up and he reached to grab Rafieo's uninjured hand. "And I hope you know that I'll never think of you as a big, dumb beast; I mean, you are better looking than Raph, remember."

Rafieo smiled and gripped Mikey's hand back. "I remember, but didn't you say you were being, um, sarcastic?" He still wasn't sure what that word meant but he understood that it was apparently a negative word.

"Yeah," Mikey's face flushed a bit, "But I might have changed my mind." Rafieo instantly smiled and rubbed at his neck with his injured hand. "Oh, but, um," Mikey stuttered, "I kind of want to, you know, take it slow and stuff."

"Take what slow?" Rafieo asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Our relationship, duh," Mikey grinned as he let go of Rafieo's hand and started to head out of the bathroom. "If you think I'm going to come out of this as a victim who lost something and gained nothing then you obviously don't know me enough. I'm going to come out of this bad situation with something positive; a boyfriend!" With that said, Mikey left the bathroom smiling.

If Rafieo wasn't in love with Mikey before, he was right then.

"Perfect timing," Michael yelled as Mikey and Rafieo returned to the main room. Leon was sitting on the couch, watching as the opening credits began to roll by for the movie they had rented. "The popcorn's just finished cooking and the movie's about to begin." Michael grinned as he grabbed a big bowl and jumped over the couch to land right next to Leon. He instantly rested his head on Leon's shoulder and started to throw popcorn pieces into his mouth.

Rafieo frowned as he watched his brothers. "We just ate breakfast, how can you be hungry again?"

"There's always room for popcorn." Mikey beamed as he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Michael, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Rafieo gave up on trying to understand the two smallest turtles and their undying hunger and settled next to Mikey on the couch.

Ten minutes into the movie, the popcorn was gone, the bowl was disregarded on the floor, and Leon had his arm wrapped around Michael as the yellow turtle continued to cuddle and intently watch the movie. Rafieo rested his arms on the back of the couch and carefully waited for any chance to wrap his arm around Mikey's shoulder.

He spent the next half hour watching Mikey more than the movie. But once something exploded on the screen, his interest was drawn to the film. It was then that Mikey's head rested against his side. His face flushed to a darker red, really unnoticeable unless he was looked carefully enough at, but he slid his hand down the couch and carefully rested it on Mikey's shoulder as a smile crossed his face.

Another explosion occurred in the movie and Mikey suddenly lunged forward off of the couch to land half on the floor, half on the small, already-broken table. The table finally snapped in half. Mikey groaned as he rubbed his head and picked himself off of the broken table. The other three turtles just continued to stare at him as they all wondered what just happened.

Mikey blinked at them and frowned. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked.

"You fell asleep!" Michael was outraged. "This movie is the most awesome-tastic movie ever and you fell asleep during it?"

"Well, you probably didn't sleep a lot last night so it makes sense that you would be tired." Leon sighed. "And I think we're finally going to have to throw the table away. No way even super glue can fix that."

"Yeah, you cracked it right in half, Mikey." Michael added, impressed.

"Oh," Mikey stood up and looked at the split table. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just use to hearing explosions and them actually happening around me so, you know, duck and cover and whatever." Mikey yawned. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. Can you guys tell me how it ends?"

"Actually, we have this rented for the next twenty-four hours." Leon told.

"Yeah, so go rest up and then I'll be more than happy to re-watch it with you. 'Cause this movie is that awesome!" Michael exclaimed as he refocused in on the television.

"Kay, cool," Mikey smiled. "Rafieo, you don't mind if I take a nap on your bed, do you?"

"No, that's okay." Rafieo frowned, concerned. "Are you sure you're alright? You hit the table pretty hard."

"What? Oh, no that's nothing compared to what I'm normally thrown into." Mikey grinned sheepishly. "I mean, at least it wasn't a wall or anything. Those always hurt the most." That didn't really make Rafieo feel better. "Well, um, night! See ya in a few hours." Mikey quickly made his way to Rafieo's room and closed the door. He stared at the door for a full five minutes before he finally released a deep breath.

"Alright, Mikey," he started to prep himself. "This is your only chance; now you need to act quickly, yet carefully or else you might not be able to save Donnie. But don't think about that, only think positive thoughts." He reminded himself as he started to look at the ceiling. "Alright, vent, vent, where would I be if I was an air vent?"

He knew that there had to be an air vent somewhere, right? "Oh!" Mikey stared at the closet door and grinned. "I would so be in there!"

Mikey opened the closet door. "Cool, it's a walk-in," he commented as his hand groped for the light switch. The light flickered on and his eyes widened. "Whoa," he gasped as he slowly walked into the closet. It felt like he was stepping into the past or, more importantly, his past.

He remembered Cody mentioning that one of the museums with their stuff in it was broken into, but he never thought that his stuff would be the items stolen. Yet he was staring at his first set of nunchaku, the wall poster of Silver Sentry, and a lot of other stuff that he had in his room at one point or another. There was even some of his baby stuff.

"This is kind of creepy," Mikey grimaced. "It's like Rafieo's private museum of me. But," Mikey grabbed his nunchaku and a few smoke pellets, "This stuff is going to be handy." He looked up and sure enough, he found an air vent. "Luckily its turtle sized." He grinned as he placed his hands on one wall and his feet on the other, the closet wasn't that big after all, and began to climb up to the ceiling.

He kicked the vent cover in and blessed himself for being so flexible. Then he quickly climbed inside and from there on just tried one direction after the other. After all, he was Mikey; his plans only went so far.

Rafieo carefully cracked open his bedroom door after the movie was over. "Mikey," he called quietly into the room just as he spotted his empty bed. "Mikey?" He called out again, louder and now worried.

He noticed that his closet's light was on and he smiled. "Oh, heh," he closed his bedroom door and cleared his throat. "Hey, Mikey, I see you, ah, stumbled onto my, um, well. When Donald told me we were gonna get you and your bro, I thought I should be prepared, you know? So, I went to this museum to learn more about you and then I saw all a your stuff there and I figured that you probably wanted your stuff when you moved in here with me." Rafieo smiled. "It was also kind a, you know, one of those spur of the moment things too."

Rafieo waited for a reply and after a few moments he frowned when he didn't get one. "Mikey?" He called once more and opened the closet door. It was empty and Rafieo suddenly had a bad feeling. Hopefully, Mikey was just using the restroom.

"Oh finally," Mikey collapsed against the cold metal under him and let his breath puff out as he rested for a bit. It had taken an hour of crawling through the vents until he had finally found one that led to an opening in Donald's room.

Mikey was so lucky that the movie he had been watching had given him the idea to use the vents to travel and that Donnie had once told him all labs had a ventilation system due to possible toxic chemicals. Actually, it was lucky that he had paid attention to Donnie that one time.

"Alright," Mikey squeezed his hand under him and grabbed a smoke pellet off of his belt. Even though the vents were large, they still weren't too large. He was glad that he was considered being on the smaller size of a turtle. "Time to rescue my bro," he braced his arms over the vent's opening and looked down. He was directly above Don.

Don was still tied down to that table that he had been on the first time Mikey had barged into the room and he looked a lot worse for ware but Mikey couldn't really see details from the height he was at.

But Don did see him. Don's eyes widened as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. It had become his only activity so of course he noticed when the vent above him sprouted arms and Mikey's face.

Donnie quickly glanced to his side at Donald and was glad that he was still distracted getting the newest test ready. If he could speak around the gag he would have mouthed to Mikey to get away. Unfortunately, he didn't have the chance to say a word before a small smoke pellet was dropped above his head and he clenched his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Donald cursed and started to cough. Donnie heard the vent's cover drop to the ground and felt Mikey land on the table he was strapped on. When he dared to open his eyes he found his brother standing over his chest and for a moment he really thought that Mikey might have a chance to beat Donald. But then two metal claws gripped Mikey's hands and he dropped his weapons as he was pulled into the smoke.

Donald finally stopped coughing enough to order, "Computer, turn fans onto maximum." The smoke was quickly sucked up into the air vent that Mikey had used and Don could look around the room enough to see Mikey strapped down to a table next to him. Mikey was struggling against the restraints that Don knew where unbreakable.

"Look here," Donald chuckled as he slowly walked to Mikey's table. "It seems our little rescue team is over his head. Didn't Rafieo tell you about my room and its security system? Any presence that doesn't step through my door first to be scanned as harmless is automatically strapped down to any space it can be strapped to." Donald tsked and ran a hand down Mikey's cheek. "You poor fool,"

Mikey growled and kicked Donald in the gut. "Don't touch me, you freak!"

Donald grabbed his gut in pain and backed up a bit as he gasped, "You're flexible," he suddenly growled, "I don't like flexibility. Computer, two extra straps for subject intruder." Automatically, two more claws gripped Mikey's legs and held them down to the table.

Mikey's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at Donnie. He gasped as he finally got a good look at his brother. Don's arms looked skeletal stretched over his head and held by the same metal claw like restraints that held him. He had dark circles under his eyes that were practically black and so many red marks on his neck it looked like he had been sunburned. His legs were sliced up in different places and one red gash drew Mikey's eyes to it. He almost wanted to ask what it was but Donald started to speak again and Mikey turned his head back to the villain, almost thankful for the excuse to look away from the sight of his beaten brother.

"There," Donald glared, "That's more like it. Now the question is; what should I do with my little intruder?" His mouth curled up into a grin and Mikey shuddered.

"Hey, Michael," Rafieo walked into the main room, frowning and rubbing his neck. "Did you happen to see Mikey come out here at all?" Michael shook his head, not taking his eyes off of the television as he re-watched the movie. "Oh, okay, it's just that he ain't in my room or in the bathroom. I'm pretty sure he ain't in Leon's or your room either." Rafieo's frown increased as he began to let himself worry.

"Rafieo, wait a minute, will you?" Michael shushed. "This is the part when the guy climbs into the vent to sneak around the bad guy's house without him noticing and get into his room."

"Oh, sorry," Rafieo whispered. For a moment his eyes were drawn to the screen and then he suddenly inhaled sharply as the feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. "Mikey's in Donald's room," he shouted and ignored Michael's attempt to shush him again as he ran to the opposite hallway and started to bang on Donald's door.

"Donald! Donald, open up!" He growled, half terrified and half furious, all for Mikey's sake. He stomped pounding on the door when he heard a muffle voice and thought that Donald was talking to him through the door. His blood ran cold when he realized that he was only hearing Donald's laughter.

Rafieo was starting to see red creep into the corner of his eyes so he quickly took a step away from the door and counted his breathes. He got to three before he growled and kicked Donald's door open.

He stormed into the room and opened his mouth only for Donald to beat him to saying anything. "Computer, the unauthorized presence in my room needs to be kept at bay." Rafieo found himself being pulled and held to the wall by six claws on his arms as he started to growl and struggle.

Donald calmly walked over to the door where Michael and Leon were just starting to gather around. He simply glared at them and slammed his door, locking it with an easy flick of the wrist.

"Relax, Rafieo, I haven't touched your little pet," Donald insisted as he started toward his enraged brother. "At least, not yet," he smirked as Rafieo tried to lunge toward him only for the restraints to hold him tight once more. "I did warn you before to hold onto your pet but it seems you didn't take my warning seriously. Now he'll have to learn the hard way. Maybe if he can't walk he'll behave better," Donald pondered out loud.

"Don't touch him, Donald," Rafieo growled as he went slack against the restraints. "Please, don't hurt him. Punish me instead, I was the one who should a watched him better."

"True, you should be punished too. Maybe I should fuck him and make you watch?" Donald sneered as he glanced from the terrified look on Mikey's face to the furious look on Rafieo's. "I'd be getting two birds with one stone; taking his virginity away from both of you. Oh, now that would be sweet. I wonder if he's as tight as Don was the first time. He is smaller so maybe he's even tighter. Would you like me to describe it to you, Rafieo? Or would you like me to-"

"I'm not a virgin." Mikey suddenly blurted out. Donald paused to turn and look at him, as though simply looking at Mikey could tell him if Mikey was lying or not. "I'm not," Mikey insisted and looked over to meet Don's eyes as his older brother stared at him. "Rafieo and I, we, um, it was last night."

"Really?" Donald looked away from Mikey to smirk at Rafieo. "Well, it seems like I was wrong for once; you can fuck something without killing it. Congratulations, someone actually found you attractive enough to willing perform intercourse with you."

Donald frowned for a minute only for his sneer to quickly return onto his face. "It was consensual, right?" Rafieo tilted his head to the side at the question and Donald sighed. "I asked if you both wanted it." Rafieo refused to meet his eyes then, which was enough of an answer for Donald.

"Well, it seems like our poor little originals have something in common." Donald snickered as he moved toward Mikey and Donnie. "What is it about your kind that screams 'take me,' hm? Is it how small you two are? Or is it simply how blind you are to the real world? Did you never expect someone to take advantage of you?" Donald asked as he gently ran a hand down Donnie's side, all the while looking at Mikey. "How does it feel to know that there are creatures that would do such 'horrible' things? How do you feel knowing that creatures that came from you are capable of doing such acts?"

"Shut up," Mikey hissed, "You don't know anything. The real world isn't like you; nothing is that low and disgusting."

Donald chuckled, "Is that so? Well, let me prove how wrong you are. Rafieo," Donald smirked as he turned to the red turtle. "I'll let you make a choice; you can either watch as I fuck your little turtle, or you can fuck him as I watch. Now I know this is a big decision for you, so you can think it over for a few minutes." Donald sneered.

Rafieo's eyes widened as he looked from Donald to Mikey. Mikey gulped and met his eyes. He tried to brave a smile but it faltered. He didn't want Donald to touch him but he honestly didn't want Rafieo to either. But he would take the lesser of the two evils.

"Its okay, Rafieo," Mikey managed not to stutter.

Rafieo's breath started to go uneven as the red in his vision increased. "No, I won't do it. I ain't gonna hurt Mikey again."

"Well, it seems you've made your choice then." Donald sniggered as he moved toward Mikey once more.

"Donald," Rafieo growled out, low enough to startle Donald into stopping in mid-step. "Donald, you ain't gonna touch him." Donald's breath hitched as he noticed Rafieo's normally yellow eyes quickly being filled with red.

"Oh shit," Donald cursed as Rafieo started to tug against the restraints and actually managed to break two. "Computer, lock onto the unauthorized presence and activate code red." He ordered quickly.

"Donald," Rafieo continued to struggle even as more restraints started to pin him to the wall. "You lay one hand on Mikey and I'll rip it off and beat you with it until you can't even beg me to stop. I swear that anything you do to him I'll do worse to you, Donald. Ya hear me, Donald?" Mikey was actually scared as the red turtle continued to yell but his words started to slur together until it became incoherent.

Rafieo continued to struggle against his binds until the restraints holding him began to glow blue with electricity. He screamed as the electricity was transferred through his body. His screams increased as the volts of electricity did until he eventually passed out and fell limp in the restraints.

"What," Mikey swallowed and looked from Rafieo's limp form to Donald. "What happened to him?"

"I suppose this is your first time seeing Rafieo loose control of himself. He normally only goes like this when he's really upset." Donald hummed in curiosity. "I guess he was angry at the very idea of me touching you. Interesting," Donald mumbled to himself.

"He's going to be alright though, right?" Mikey asked, suddenly very worried about Rafieo. Donald merely shrugged.

"Like I care," he responded. "All I know is that he's unconscious now and no longer my problem. Unlike you," Donald turned, his eyes landing on Mikey. "You are still very much my problem. Breaking into my room and trying to attack me; did you really think you could defeat me and take my Donatello away from me? You insolent little fool," Donald growled as he sauntered toward Mikey. "I'll make sure you learn never to attempt any such deed against me ever again."

"Mmphrgh!" Don yelled through the gag, finally getting Donald and Mikey to look over at him. He was thankful he had their attention at last. He began to shake his head rapidly and cry out from behind the gag.

"What?" Donald asked as he ripped the gag out from Don's mouth.

Don took a deep breath and worked his jaw for a moment before he answered. "Don't hurt Mikey, please. You know it's not worth it to try and punish him, he wouldn't learn anything from it. Hurt me instead, that would teach him better."

"Donnie," Mikey's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"My brothers and I never learn when we're the ones being hurt, we only suffer when another suffers because of us. That is the way of our brotherhood. So punish me instead and I assure you that Mikey won't bother you again." Donnie continued, ignoring Mikey.

"But if what you're saying is true, then doesn't that mean you haven't learned a thing while with me?" Donald inquired. "Shouldn't I hurt your brother to teach you a lesson as well?"

"No, I have learned," Don's dull eyes went to the ceiling. "I learned to stop hoping for an escape, that you're my master, that I can be broken. I know my place now."

"Donnie," Mikey whispered, tears coming to his eyes as Donald started to cackle again.

"Wonderful, my little Donnie," Donald started to stroke his cheek. "It seems you have learned well and because of that, I will spare your brother, this time." Donald smiled a genuine smile for once and it frightened Donnie more than his smirks and sneers ever did. "We're going to have so much fun together from now on, Donatello."

Then Donald was moving away from Don and Mikey to his door. He yanked the door open and snarled, "You two," at Leon and Michael, who had been trying to listen to what was going on inside the door. Well, Michael was, Leon was just making sure Michael didn't get killed. "Come get this stupid thing out of my room."

Michael hesitated until he stuck his head in and saw Rafieo. "Whoa, what did you do to Rafieo?" Michael asked as he entered the room fully and glanced at the passed out large turtle.

"He lost control again." Donald explained. Michael and Leon nodded as they went to Rafieo's side. "Computer, release hold on the first unauthorized presence and remove the intruder from my room." Rafieo was dropped into Michael's and Leon's waiting arms and they began to drag him out of the room just as Mikey was suddenly thrown from the room by the restraints.

"Ow," Mikey rubbed his head as he slumped against the wall he was thrown at. "Man, walls hurt the worse."

"Yeah," Michael grunted as he managed to tug Rafieo out of Donald's room just in time for the door to slam shut behind him. "Donald's room is all high-tech. His computer's built into the wall and stuff. Shell, Rafieo's got to lay off on the donuts." He complained as he and Leon continued to drag the unconscious turtle.

Mikey looked at Donald's door with a longing to help his brother but quickly turned away and ran after the other turtles. He had failed to be there for Donnie, he wasn't going to fail Rafieo as well. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, just go get his bed ready, will you?" Leon asked as they began hefting Rafieo toward his bedroom.

"Okay, sure," Mikey ran ahead of them and flung open Rafieo's door. He pulled back the one sheet on the bed and wait until Leon and Michael entered the room.

"On three, we'll lift him; you get his legs, I'll get his arms." Leon ordered as they stopped right next to the mattress. "Okay, one, two, three," he and Michael grunted as the lifted the larger turtle and dropped him onto his bed, none too gently.

Mikey pulled the sheet over Rafieo and frowned. "What can I do for him?" He asked the other two as they rubbed at their sore arms.

"He's usually out for a few hours when his anger gets the best of him." Michael shrugged. "It uses a lot of his energy. Oh, but he will be really, really hungry. I think the last time he woke up he ate his bedside table."

Mikey blinked and looked around the almost bare room. "Rafieo doesn't have a bedside table," Mikey frowned.

"Exactly," Michael grinned.

"Just make sure he doesn't get up right away when he wakes up." Leon instructed as he turned to leave. "If he moves a lot afterwards he usually passes out again for an even longer time period."

"Is that why he passed out for a week that one time?" Michael asked as he followed Leon.

"Michael, shut up for two minutes." Leon barked as he slammed Rafieo's door shut. "What did I tell you?"

"What?" Michael frowned as he followed Leon into their room. "Why are you angry at me now?"

"What did I tell you, Michael?" Leon asked again as he entered the room and motioned for Michael to enter before he closed the door. Michael shrugged and Leon sighed. "I told you to stay away from Donald's room, no matter what."

"He didn't hurt me, he hurt Rafieo. And he was gonna hurt Mikey! I can't let him do that stuff to Mikey; I like Mikey and he shouldn't even be here." Michael defended as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"That doesn't change the fact that you went snooping around Donald's room. What if he had done something to you?" Leon asked.

"Leon, he's done stuff to me before," Michael frowned. "I can handle it, you know."

"You shouldn't have to handle it, never again." Leon shouted suddenly, startling Michael. Leon sighed and rubbed at his good eye. "I'm sorry for shouting, I'm not angry at you, it's just," he trailed off.

"Leon," Michael wrapped his arms around the blue turtle. "I get it; it's Donald, it's always been Donald." Leon nodded and just held onto Michael as he rested his head on his chest.

"I promised to keep you safe from now on," Leon reminded.

"I know," Michael smiled, "And you're doing a great job." Leon smiled and rubbed up and down Michael's shell.

Mikey carefully placed a wet washcloth on Rafieo's head. The red turtle moaned and Mikey held his breath, hoping that he would wake up. Rafieo settled again and Mikey released his breath as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He had a plate of sandwiches on the floor next to him, ready for when he woke up, if he ever did. It had been eerie to be in the kitchen by himself. Michael and Leon were no where to be found and he didn't even want to walk near Donald's hallway.

He sighed as he watched Rafieo and suddenly grew afraid that the bigger turtle wouldn't wake up. He couldn't stand to be left alone in the creepy home. It had seemed better when he was joking with Michael or had Rafieo with him.

"Rafieo," Mikey carefully laid his head on the turtle's chest. "Please wake up."


End file.
